


Make You Better

by cattacodinosaur



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Blow Jobs, First Time, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Minor Character Death, divorced rhett, widowed link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattacodinosaur/pseuds/cattacodinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett is a recently divorced grief counselor set on being alone. Link is a widower looking for a way to heal. Sometimes fate has plans of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. Sorry.

Rhett sighed as he pushed open the heavy steel door to the local rec center. He had become a grief counselor two months prior and it was never easy plastering on a warm smile and opening a sympathetic ear to the small group of grieving widows, mourning mothers and other genuinely lost people. He had needed something to take his mind off his recent divorce and a worn little **'HELP WANTED'** sign stuck crookedly to the only window on the run down brick building had seemed like just the ticket. He had always liked helping others and he had been told by many people that he was a great listener. Many people, that is, except his ex wife. The thought of her made him huff under his breath. When he had told her( in passing one Friday as he was picking up his two young sons for the weekend) that he was volunteering at the rec center, she snorted, rolled her eyes and proclaimed "Yeah, right! And I'm the new face of Chanel!"

 

He descended down the concrete staircase toward the basement. The rec center had offered them use of the dark, damp space. The rest of the rooms being used for various other organizations. It was a Thursday. Thursday meant a rather noisy Karate class in the large, main room and an even noisier group of people learning how to manage their anger one door down. Various other rooms were occupied by children's extracurricular activities like Girl Scouts, 4H, and Future Entrepreneurs of America- Junior Division. He unlocked the door to the pitiful space and sighed again. How were people supposed to feel happy in such a sad room? Looking at the clock he saw he only had fifteen minutes to set up before the group of grieving women wandered in. He had been surprised, at first, to see no other men in the group. "We've found that women are more comfortable freely expressing their grief. We've had a gentleman or two in the past, but none stayed very long. One even said this was a place for sissies." The other grief counselor,a pretty young girl named Stevie, had told him. Rhett quickly spaced out nine folding chairs in a semi circle. For the past several weeks, there had been seven women of all different ages and backgrounds joining himself and Stevie for the hour and a half long session. The last half an hour was intended for some light socializing and cookies. Marta always brought cookies. She said it helped take her mind off of the death of her husband of 40 years.

 

The women all began filling into the small room, chatting about reality TV and recipes. By now, the women were comfortable with each other and the grief was starting to subside. They were still sad, and rightfully so, but the mood had lightened considerably in the last few weeks.  
"Good evening, ladies! I'm glad y'all came back to see me!" Rhett joked with a fake smile in his fading, yet still noticeable southern accent. "I thought maybe tonight we'd discuss..."

  
The door creaked open and a slim, nervous looking man slid in.  
"Is this the grief counseling room?" He murmured quietly, his hand reaching up to nervously rub the back of his neck. He was tall. Not as tall as Rhett, but who is? He thought looking further at the man.

  
"Yeah, come on in. We were just about to discuss how we came to accept the tragedies we've faced." Stevie motioned for him to join the group. "Rhett, get him a chair. "

  
Rhett bounced up from his seat to fetch another dull metal chair from the stack in the corner. He quickly set it down across from him and motioned for the man to sit. Rhett looked at him. His hair was dark and fell down around his ears making him look much younger than he probably was. His eyes were the brightest blue he had even seen, but they were rimmed in red and hidden behind large plastic framed glasses. The man pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and sat down, uncertain.

  
"I don't know if I should be here..." the man started quietly. "I. I'm not at that stage yet." He stood up, ready to bolt from the building.

  
"Whoa. Hey, man. It's okay. Look, why don't we leave the ladies to discuss acceptance and you and I can find a quiet space?" Rhett was looking at him now, hard, but caring.

  
The dark haired man's eyes darted all around the room, likely looking for an easy escape route. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. That would be, yeah. That would be good."

 

"My name is Rhett, by the way."He mentioned as he led him out of the room and folded his long body so he could sit on the cold steps.

  
"Oh, uh. Charles, but everyone calls me Link."

  
"Link." Rhett rolled it around in his brain. "That's a really cool name, man!"

  
"Oh, um. Thanks. It's actually short for Lincoln. My uh, my middle name."

  
"Well, Link. I'm glad to meet ya! There aren't usually other guys in the group. I always feel so outnumbered!" Rhett's enthusiasm was genuine.

  
"Oh? Um. Well, my...my therapist told me about this place. She said it was really helpful and that the volunteers were really compassionate. But I don't really know what to do at these kinds of things. I mean, I already talk to my therapist about...everything. I don't see why I have to talk about it more to complete strangers." Link crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. He didn't want to be here and he wanted to make that clear.

  
"Ya know," Rhett started, patting the empty space beside him. "We aren't a therapist's office. We're here to help the grieving process as people who have gone through similar situations. It's friends helping friends heal. We don't always discuss the sad shit, man. That'd be a bummer. Sometimes we talk about knitting! And gardening and..." Rhett groaned for comedic value "...periods." Link snorted. He couldn't help it. This tall man with even taller hair was okay.

 

"Well...alright. But I don't think I'm ready to open up just yet. I mean, I just met you!" Link smiled up at Rhett as he sat himself down on a lower step. His smile was big and shy and made his sad eyes shine. Rhett smiled back and slapped him on the knee.

 

For the next hour, they talked. They talked about their hometowns, both not far from one another in North Carolina. They talked sports and weather. Movies, the best taco truck in L.A. and even knitting. Link admitted to always being curious about knitting and wishing his Nanny had taught him when he was younger. Rhett filed that information away. Maybe when Link became more comfortable with the group, some of the ladies could teach him. Link began to chatter on about the latest super hero themed blockbuster when Marta popped her head out. "Would you boys like cookies? I made them! Peanut butter chocolate chip!" Her thick Slavic accent dripping from every word. Rhett saw Link's eyes go wide. "Did you say peanut butter?" He stood up and followed the tiny Eastern European woman back into the dimly lit meeting room. Rhett laughed to himself. This night had turned out much differently than he had expected.

  
-

  
Time was up and each of the women filed out of the room, hugging Rhett and Stevie.  
"Such pretty girl! My boy is perfect for you!" Marta exclaimed as she pushed Stevie's long strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Rhett chuckled as she shot him a look of discomfort. Stevie had tried telling Marta, and the other women many times that she had a girlfriend and that she was very much in love with her. The older women would click their tongues and continue on about their amazing sons, nephews, neighbors. Basically any young man they came in contact with on any given day. Including once, to Rhett's total amusement, the teenage grocery delivery boy from the shop on the corner. They didn't even know his name!

  
Link was trying to sneak out behind Marta and another older woman, Kathleen, when Rhett called to him.  
"Hey, wait up, man! I just need to lock up! Can I walk you to your car?" Rhett asked turning the key and successfully sealing the door.

  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Okay." Rhett followed Link out the door and toward the lot where the rec center attendees often parked. Link walked to a dark minivan and proceeded to unlock it. 'He must have kids', Rhett thought. "Do you have kids?" He found himself asking out loud, mentally kicking himself for being so nosy. What if he was grieving the loss of a child. Stupid!

  
"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if..." he stammered.

  
"Dude, it's okay. I have three. A daughter and two sons. " Link laughed lightly at Rhett's sudden shyness.

  
"Oh! Me too! I mean, I have two. Two sons. They're the greatest thing to ever happen to me...I wish I saw them more." Rhett suddenly got quiet, looking at the potholes in the blacktop.

  
Link stepped closer to Rhett, touching his shoulder gently. He was beginning to understand what Rhett had meant when he said that the group was about similar people helping each other heal.

  
"Divorce. My wife...ex wife, sorry. She left me eight months ago for another guy. Some guy who stars in commercials and surfs. She took the boys and left me a messy divorce, a crappy car and a small apartment over a failing coffee shop. The divorce was finalized a few months ago, but I only get to see my boys every other weekend. If she remembers." Rhett was fiddling with the hem of his plaid button up shirt.

  
"Wow. I'm so sorry, man. I can't imagine not seeing my kids. They're all I have left of...of Christy." Link's voice caught in his throat.

  
"Hey, listen. You don't have to talk about it, brother. When you finally feel ready to talk, I'll be here. Will you come back next Thursday?"

  
"I'll think about it."

  
"Promise?"

  
"Perhaps."

  
Rhett slugged the shorter man on the arm and smiled. "I'll see you soon, man." Link smiled and shook his head as he watched the tall goofball walk back in the direction they came. He knew he'd be coming back the next week.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if things aren't perfect. I'm far from perfect.
> 
> Story Title is a song by The Decemberists by the same name.
> 
> Come see me on my tumblr if you want [cattacodinosaur](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/cattacodinosaur)


	2. Chapter 2: The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week after they meet...

Rhett waited impatiently for the following Thursday. He couldn't believe how long it seemed to take to get there. He tried to busy himself at his day job, running the small coffee shop below his apartment. It kept him busy physically, but his mind was often elsewhere. He regularly found himself thinking of his new friend. Of his big, blue eyes and shy smile. He couldn't figure out why this guy took over his thoughts, but it was starting to annoy his employees. More times than not, his head barista, Eddie, had to pull Rhett from the tasks at hand. Eddie often felt like a babysitter, trying in vain to keep Rhett from scalding himself, overfilling the steamed milk in the lattes and messing up all the orders.

  
"What has gotten into you, dude?" Eddie asked after the most recent scalding incident. He had pulled Rhett from the espresso machine to the sink, where he ran cold water over his large wrist.

  
"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind." Rhett apologized, trying to pull his wrist away.

  
"Is this about Jessie? Man, is she still being a major cu..." Rhett cut Eddie off before he could offend any customers within earshot.

  
"No, it's not about Jessie, and don't call her that..."

  
"Well then, what has you so distracted?" Chase, a young man who mostly ran the register asked, injecting himself into the conversation.

  
"Guys, it's nothing, really! I'm just actually looking forward to counselling for once. That's all!" He tugged his arm out of Eddie's tattooed grasp and went to clear some tables.

  
"I think he's got eyes for one of the pretty young widows!" Jen, a baker, piped up from the kitchen. The gang all knew of how outnumbered Rhett was at his group meetings.

  
Rhett blushed at the idea. It was absurd. "I'm not into the widows. Come on, now. "

  
"He's blushing!" Chase cooed.

  
"Seriously guys! I'm not into any of the ladies there! Besides, most of them are old enough to be my grandma! A guy joined the group last week and he's really cool. It's been a while since I've had a guy friend. "

  
"We're guys and we're friends." Chase said, confused.

  
"I think he means someone he doesn't have to pay to be his friend. You aren't paying him, right?" Eddie joked.

  
"I really should fire all of you. I hired a bunch of jerks. "

  
"You love us!" Jen yelled out from the kitchen, her hands on a tray filled with raspberry scones. Rhett grumbled, ran his hand over his dirty blonde beard and went back to his office.

 

Hours had passed and it was nearly six thirty. He'd have to leave now if he wanted to walk the ten blocks to the rec center and get it ready for the meeting at seven. The coffee shop didn't close until eight and he usually trusted his second in command, Alex, to close up and make sure the crew had the place spotless. He stepped out of his office, head down, hands patting his pockets. Keys? Check. Phone? Check. Wallet? "Oof!" Rhett grunted as he ran head first into a dark mop of hair.  
"Oh! My nose!" A familiar voice cried out. Rhett shook himself out of his daze and ignored the warm stain bleeding through his tee shirt. It was Link!

  
"Link!" Rhett said happily. "What are you doing here?"

  
"Well, I was going to get a coffee before group, but instead a big ol' butthead decided to break my nose," Link was laughing.

  
"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry, Link. Is it broken? Here. Let me look. " Rhett took Link's chin in his large hand and moved his head to the left, then the right inspecting it. There was no blood and nothing appeared to be broken.

  
"You're nose isn't broken. But your shirt is ruined. Oh gosh. Hey, Alex. Get Link another coffee. I'll be right back!" Rhett ran back into his office and up the staircase that led to his tiny apartment. He quickly pushed through the shirts hanging in his closet until he came upon a shirt that had become too small for him, but might just fit Link. He quickly pulled off his tee and slid into a button up shirt with small dark birds on it. This was probably his favorite shirt. He liked the way his arms looked in it. He grabbed the shirt for Link and ran back down to the shop.

  
"Here," he said handing the small camo print shirt to Link. "I think this should fit. And I remember you said you liked Star Wars so..."

  
Link's ears turned pink and he accepted the shirt. "Thanks man, I'll just go put this on quick..." and he disappeared into the small unisex restroom.

  
"He's cute, Rhett. It's no wonder you're smitten." Alex chirped.

  
"I am NOT smitten. I'm not into guys. I was married for crying out loud!" Rhett whispered harshly to his employee. "You guys seriously need to knock it off!"

  
"Is everything all right?" Link came out of the rest room with a concerned look on his face. The shirt fit him like a glove. It hugged him in all the right places. Rhett felt his ears begin to grow warmer again. He decided to chalk it up to the idea that he did something nice for someone and it felt good. 'Yeah,' he thought. 'There is no way this is anything but me finally feeling happy.'

  
"Um, we should probably get going or we'll be late." Rhett looked at his watch and groaned. It was nearly seven o'clock. He had the only key to the basement room and Stevie would be angry with him if he was late.

  
"I could give you a ride, if you like," Link offered. Rhett followed him outside, shooting a glare at his employees as they made kissy faces. Jerks.

  
"I didn't know that was your coffee shop! I've never seen you in there." Link mentioned as he unlocked the van and slid in behind the steering wheel.

  
"Oh yeah. Well my ex and I bought the space and the apartment above it when we moved to L.A. She thought it would be this great little hipster dive cafe and it'd make us lots of money. Turns out it costs A. LOT to run a business, especially in Los Angeles. What with employees, renovations, product, advertising...I guess it put a strain on our already strained relationship."

  
"Well, I love it. It's my favorite place to grab a coffee and sit. Christy and I used to sit on the couch by the big bay window and just watch the world go by. She loved it. She used to get a large iced caramel latte and a frosted brownie. I told her she'd get diabetes if she kept eating like that..." Link trailed off.

  
"Wait...tall blonde? Sassy southern girl with a stunning smile? She's your wife?" Rhett was amazed. He liked to remember his customers. It gave for a better experience.

  
"Heh, yeah. She loved that the staff remembered her. She said it reminded her of home. Ya know, the small town where everyone knows your name. She loved that." Link smiled, then sniffled a bit. "Anyway, I can't believe I never saw you before. She mentioned you once, ya know. She had come back from a girls day out with our daughter, Lily. Lily said to me 'The man at the counter was the tallest man I've ever seen! He was a giant, daddy! But he wasn't scary like a giant! He was so sweet!'" Rhett smiled at Link's story. "But the best part was when Christy said 'and he's downright foxy, too! Honey, if I ever left you for another guy, he's the one it'd be!'" Rhett barked out a laugh and blushed a deep crimson.

  
Link grew quiet as they pulled into the lot. "I don't know if I can go in there, man." Link sighed and looked at Rhett with pleading eyes.

  
Rhett held up one finger, indicating for Link to wait a moment, before running off to the direction of the storefront. As he expected, Stevie was standing outside with her arms crossed and impatiently tapping her foot.

  
"Where have you been? The ladies are inside and getting impatient and it's starting to piss off the anger management people." Rhett handed her the key and shouted out a garbled apology as he ran back to the parking lot where thankfully, Link remained. Rhett got back in the van and let out a deep breath.

  
"What's going on, Rhett?" Link 's brows scrunched up in confusion.

  
"I gave Stevie the key. She can manage tonight on her own. How about we just go hang out somewhere? Somewhere that you feel comfortable. I know those women can be a bit much. Although Marta's cookies are better than anything we serve at the shop." Rhett laughed nervously. He hoped this would help Link open up and begin to heal. He was willing to do whatever he could to help his new friend.

  
"Well, maybe we could go back to the coffee shop and just people watch?" Link asked hopefully.

  
"You bet, brother." Rhett grinned as Link put the van in reverse and went back to the little coffee shop.

  
Rhett held the shop door open for Link but was not expecting to see what he was seeing. The shop was empty except for Lizzie in the back running the dishwasher and Alex leaning over the counter; his lips locked with a skinny, scruffy young man in a brown knit hat.

  
"Oh, well what have we here?" Rhett teased, wiggling his eyebrows as Alex pulled away from the man, his face turning fifteen shades of red.

  
"Um, Rhett, this is Mike, my friend. Mike, this is Rhett. My boss. Who was supposed to be gone for the night." Mike waved a shy greeting to the giant man and his companion.

  
"Well don't mind us. We're just gonna grab some coffee and sit over on the couch." Rhett winked and watched Alex get impossibly flustered. Rhett stepped behind the counter and asked Link what he wanted. Rhett returned with a decaf for Link and an iced caramel latte and a frosted brownie for himself.

  
"You know, I think Christy was onto something with this combo. This is good. It's so sweet, just like she was. I think I'm gonna put in on the menu as a combo deal and call it the Sassy Southern Sweetie" Rhett took a bite of the brownie, a recipe he got from his grandmother, and smiled.

  
"I'd like that a lot." Rhett barely heard the words come out of Link's mouth. He smiled a soft smile and put his arm around Link's shoulders. He felt Link tense up so he quickly removed his arm from the other man's broad shoulders. "Sorry," he sheepishly apologized. He didn't want Link to feel uncomfortable and leave.

  
Link shrugged and looked down at his coffee. "You know, I don't usually drink decaf. I mean, what's the point, right? But, since the accident, I can't sleep. I've tried everything. I've tried cutting out caffeine, sleeping pills, boring podcasts on dry wall installation. Nothing has worked. I haven't slept in weeks. Every time I close my eyes..." He doesn't finish his thought before starting a new one "...anyway. I really appreciate you doing this. Trying to help me, ya know? My therapist is good, she knows what she is doing, but sometimes it just feels so, I don't know, clinical. Go in, sit in a fancy leather chair. 'And how does that make you feel' for 45 minutes. But you, Rhett. I just met you, but I can tell. You actually care. I haven't made any friends since we moved to L.A., it's so hard to meet down to earth people in a city so uptight. I feel like we could be great friends, though. "Link looked up from his coffee into Rhett's jade eyes and smiled. Rhett felt his heart swell and he smiled back.

  
"Hey, boss? Everything is cleaned up, put away and prepped for tomorrow. Is it cool if we head out?" Alex interrupted. Rhett looked at his watch. 9:15.

  
"Of course, guys. Have a great night! I'll see y'all tomorrow afternoon. Mike, it was nice meeting you." Link began to stand too.

  
"I need to get going. It's later that I realized. Lando has been having a hard time at night and my mother, bless her, just can't seem to calm him down enough to sleep." He set his empty mug down on the secondhand coffee table and wiped his hands on his jeans.

  
"Can I come back tomorrow?" He looked up at Rhett with big eyes full of hope. Rhett smiled. Link placed a tentative hand on Rhett's shoulder before slowly sliding it down to his elbow, pulling Rhett into an awkward hug. Rhett was stunned, but recovered quickly. He wrapped his long arms around Link and patted his back, drinking in the comforting smell of his companion. "Everything will be alright, brother. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3: An Accidental Memory in the Case of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A candid look into the home lives of Rhett and Link.

Link, now safely tucked into his minivan, turns on the overhead light and adjusts the rear view mirror so he can look at himself. His eyes, still red and sunken in from weeks of not sleeping and stinging, salty tears, actually seemed bright. He smiled and readjusted the mirror. Securing his seat belt and firing up the engine in one swift motion, he was off. The music from his stereo filling the cab. Soft lyrics wrapping themselves around him. He began to sing along, softly. Sweetly. _"I want you, thin fingers/I wanted you, thin fingernails/And when you bend backwards/I wanted you, I needed you/Oh-oh, to make me better..."_

Not long after, he arrived home, pulling into his driveway and sighing. _'_ Home, yeah, right',he thought. It was no longer a home, not without Christy. Sure, his children were there, but so were all the memories. Memories that had once been happy but now bring him so much pain. The photographs on the walls, the smell of her shampoo lingering on her pillow. Every time he opens the door he expects to hear her sugary southern voice call to him. He is jostled out of his train of thought by little arms flung around his knees. Lando, his youngest son, was a blonde little ball of energy. "Hey, champ. Why aren't you in bed?"

  
"No. No bed. I wan' stay up wif you!" Lando mumbled around the two fingers in his mouth.

  
"Why? I'm not doing anything special. I'm just gonna do boring grown up things like pay bills and watch the news." Link lifted his son into his arms and proceeded to carry him down the hall and into his bedroom, decorated with the kinds of things all small boys like. Trucks, dinosaurs, nerf guns and Star Wars.

  
"Nuh uh. We're gonna watch cartooooons!" Lando whined, squirming to get down.

  
"There aren't any cartoons on right now, Bud. Come on. Let's say goodnight to Grandma and I'll read you a story. How's that sound?"

  
"Noooooooooo", Lando shrieked and ran out of the room. Link's mother, Sue, walked into the child's bedroom and put her hands on her hips.

  
"It's like this every night, Mom. I can't keep this up. I wish Christy was here. He always went to sleep for her. I don't know what to do anymore." He ran a hand through his dark locks and sighed, defeated.

  
"I know things are rough right now, Sweetheart. You'll get through this. I'm here for you. But, I've been meaning to tell you, I can't babysit the kids tomorrow. I have to get a crown fitted on my tooth. I'm sorry, Link."

  
"Oh mom. It's all right. I guess I'll just work from home tomorrow. You already do so much for me. I just feel so lost without her." She hugged her son and walked out with him to the living room where Lando had made himself comfortable on the oversized recliner, remote in one hand and a juice box in the other.

  
"Give Grandma a hug, Lando. Then we can watch ONE cartoon together." Lando hopped off the chair and wrapped his little arms around his grandmother's neck. With a sloppy kiss on the cheek, he was back on the chair and searching for Spongebob onDemand.

  
"Bye, mom. Thanks for all the help. I love you. " And with that, she was gone for the night. His other children tucked quietly in their beds, Link picked Lando up, sat on the recliner and pulled his small son onto his lap. "Ohh, you're getting so big, boy." He grunted, tickling him.

  
"Daaaaad! Stop it!" Lando giggled. "I'm telling Mommy when she gets home!" Link stopped and regarded his son. "Lando, Mommy isn't coming home. We talked about this, remember?"

  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Daddy. Where is Mommy again?" His big eyes quizzed his father.

  
"Mommy is in heaven with the angels, remember?"

  
"And I can go visit her?"

  
"Not for a very, very long time." Link pulled his son close to his chest. " A very long time."

  
"Maybe I can visit her tomorrow? That's a long time from now." Lando stated, matter of factly.

  
"Hey, look. Spongebob!" Link directed his son's focus onto the TV and felt several large, silent tears fall from his eyes.

  
\---

Rhett unlocked the door to the cramped two bedroom apartment above his small coffee shop, Old Corner Coffee, and flicked on the light. The harsh orange glow of the overhead light illuminated the sad state of his home. Most of the things that made it feel like a home were gone. Jessie had taken most everything with her when she left, leaving Rhett with an ancient, ugly couch, a TV perched on a few wooden produce crates, and a small kitchen table which was piled high with bills, cereal bowls and cookbooks. A worn out welcome mat graciously accepted his gray high top sneakers. He padded over in his socked feet to the fridge that, based on the weird color the manufacturer called 'harvest goldenrod', he had deduced came from the early 1980s and grabbed a beer before deciding against it and setting back on the sparse shelf. His fridge was mostly empty, save for some beer, diet Dr. Pepper and condiments. He hadn't had much of an appetite since the day Jessie shoved the divorce papers at him, saying it was over, he was a loser and would always be a loser. It was just as well, between keeping the shop afloat and paying child support, he could barely afford to eat. He was very thankful when Lizzie had started making a Soup of the Day menu for the somewhat chilly winter months. Well, as chilly as Los Angeles could get in the winter, which wasn't very. He walked down the hall toward his bedroom, empty except for a full size mattress on the floor that was way to small for the 6'7" man and a dirty laundry hamper, overflowing with soiled garments. On his way, he peeked into the second bedroom, the bedroom that belonged to his sons, Locke and Shepherd. Thankfully, Jessie had allowed Rhett to keep some of their belongings so it was more comfortable for them when they would visit. One of those belongings caught Rhett's eye. It was the tiny blue teddy bear that accompanied his oldest son, Locke, home from the hospital when he was born. Holding it to his chest, Rhett became overcome with sadness. Gripping the small bear tightly, he sank to the floor, clutching the worn toy. Loud sobs filled the empty apartment. It wasn't fair. He had done everything right. He had been a loving and attentive husband and father. Moving to Los Angeles had been her idea. She was tired of the cold weather and wanted to be a part of something more. He had agreed to move his young family thousands of miles across the country to fulfill his wife's silly dream. He would never tell her it was just a silly dream, though. He had vowed to never hurt her and he meant it. So he quit his well paying job as a civil engineer at a large firm, cashed in his 401k, packed his family's world into the back of a u-haul and embarked on this brand new life with his beautiful wife and perfect sons.

  
And then the fighting began.

  
_Jessie wanted to own a coffee shop, someplace funky like she had seen in the movies. He wanted a real job. Jessie didn't like the dingy apartment above the abandoned cafe. He said it was all they could afford. L.A. was expensive. She wanted to attract hip, young, urban trendsetters and celebrities to the shop. He just wanted people to be comfortable and welcomed. And if that meant giving a free cup of strong black coffee to the poor, emaciated homeless war vet that often wandered in for a nice place to sit and maybe a quick bath in the restroom sink, than that was what Rhett wanted. "His name is Chuck and he protected our country, Jess. This is the least I can do for him!" Rhett had hissed angrily._

  
_"He's dirty and he is scaring away all the customers!" She shot back._

  
_"Oh, you mean all those celebrities you thought would just waltz into some little shithole and gush about it on the twitter? Name one celebrity who has stepped foot in here since we opened? And no, the night time weather girl from channel 8 doesn't count! She didn't even order anything!" Rhett fumed, slamming dirty mugs into the dishwasher and ducking as Jessie threw a full mug at his head. It crashed against the wall behind him as she turned on her heels and stormed out._ He hadn't seen her for days after that.

  
Rhett shuddered at the memories. Gently setting the teddy bear back on his perch high on the shelf, Locke having grown too old to sleep with it anymore, and composed himself. He wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand, took a deep breath and closed the bedroom door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Link sings in the car is Make You Better by The Decemberists, same song used for the title of the story. :)  
> Also, I'm sure Jessie is a lovely woman. :)


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon at Old Corner Coffee brings the two closer.

Friday morning came fitfully for the shop owner. He had tried falling asleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Jessie with fire in her eyes. The words _"I'm leaving you. I'm taking the boys. I'm leaving you. Taking the boys. Leaving."_ swirling in his subconscious. Burning into his brain. Fueling dreams that made no sense, yet still shook him to his core. What had startled him awake however, was when his petite, brunette ex wife morphed into a tall, lean yet muscular man. Angry dark eyes morphing into deep blue pools full of kindness. A hand. Rhett's hand? His hand reaching out to touch the new face. The soft, yet angular dream face with the magical eyes. Stroking the cheek. Rough, but smooth at the same time. The dream face opened it's mouth and the angry feminine voice of his ex poured out. _"You're a loser, Rhett. "_ Rhett had shot up from his slumber and looked at his cell phone, the digital numbers reading 3:04 AM.

 

In his post dream haze, he wandered to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While he waited for the water to get hot, he quickly relieved himself and stripped out of his clothes. He caught his reflection in the mirror and studied himself. He was by no means fat, he knew that. However he couldn't help but think that he was flabby. He grabbed at the soft flesh on his sides. He then ran his hand over his chest and down his torso. He was soft. He tried to flex his arms. He had some definition but was it enough? He hated himself for letting the vanity of Los Angeles get to him. It really didn't help that Jessie had left him for an athletic, tanned actor-slash-semi pro surfer named Stone. Rhett scoffed. What the hell kind of name was Stone? He quickly showered and dressed himself in worn gray skinny jeans and a simple black tee shirt. Pulling on some socks and his sneakers, he worked his way down the steps and into his shop. 'Might as well bake something', he decided. Flipping through the "to try" recipe stack, he came across a recipe for cinnamon buns he'd been meaning to make.

  
He had just put the final batch in the oven when his morning staff arrived. He greeted Eddie, Jen and Chase with a warm hello and a "Hey try these. Good right?" Everything was running smoothly. Jen took over in the kitchen, deftly making scones, brownies and giant chocolate chip cookies seemingly all at once. Eddie got the coffee brewing, carefully selecting which blends to showcase today. Chase took to the chalkboard sandwich sign and began artfully printing the daily specials and witty sayings. Rhett set up the outside patio seating and then took to his office, intent on squaring away some bills and other important business things that he didn't understand. He was so in debt. He refused to fire any of his employees. They were all such good, hardworking kids.  
Many agonizing hours spent pouring over numbers and margins later, Jen knocked on the office door, holding a bowl of Lizzie's chicken noodle soup. "Hey boss. You hungry?"

  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. Thanks, Jen. You're the best. " Rhett stood up and stretched his back and was just about to sit back down to enjoy his soup when he heard a commotion from the front of the house. "What the..." He asked looking at Jen.

  
"Oh, some guy came in with his three kids. One must have spilled something. " She shrugged as Rhett pushed past her and into the cafe. There he saw an exasperated Link, desperately trying to mop up a puddle of hot chocolate from the decorative area rug beneath him. Standing behind him was a young girl, blonde and unmistakably Link's. At the counter, a slightly younger boy, a head full of blonde curls and a cheeky grin on his face was trying to help himself to the jar of cookies on display. Lastly, and most notably was a small boy, sobbing and pulling at Link's arm.

  
"Shhh. Lando. Calm down. I'll get you another. Please. Just stop crying, Bud. Lily, can you try to calm him down? Lincoln! What did I tell you? No cookies! You just had lunch! Come on guys, help me out here. " Link was at his wit's end.

  
"Hey. Let me help. You take care of your son. I've got this. " Rhett placed his hand on Link's shoulder softly.

  
"Rhett! I...I'm so sorry about the rug! I'll buy you a new one! And the broken mug!" Link stammered, his apology getting more and more frantic.

  
"Don't worry about it, man. It adds character. Besides, every time I see that stain, I'll think of you." Rhett smiled. He took the soaked napkins and broken shards of mug to the trash and caught a glimpse of Link hugging his youngest son. The sweet display of affection brought a sad smile to his face. When was the last time he had hugged Locke? When did he last soothe young Shepherd's tears? Link was such a caring father, doing the best he could alone.

  
"You must be Lando. Do you like Star Wars as much as your daddy?" Rhett asked, ruffling the young boy's hair. Lando sniffled around the two fingers in his mouth and nodded shyly.

  
"And Lily, I remember you! You've gotten so tall!" She smiled and blushed, surprised that the giant man remembered her.

  
"And of course, young Lincoln. Go ahead, have a cookie. It's on me. You're a growing boy!" Lincoln smiled brightly and reached into the jar, grabbing the biggest cookie he could find.

  
Now that all the children were settled down with a secondhand game of chutes and ladders and a fresh hot chocolate for little Lando, the two adult men sat down side by side on the overstuffed couch. "Thanks, man. You're really good with kids. I bet you're a great dad. " Link paused. "Oh, oh man. I'm sorry. I mean, I'm sure you are, but..." Link blushed and faltered.

  
"That means a lot, Link. Thanks. I'm not sure my ex would agree with you, though." Rhett looked down at his lap.

"Well, your ex is wrong. About everything. "

"Deep down, I know you're right, it's just hard to convince myself that she was wrong. According to her, I'm a selfish, lazy, fat, worthless human."

  
Link's eyes grew wide and he audibly gasped. "You are none of those things, Rhett. Would a selfish person volunteer to help at the rec center? Would a selfish person give ol' Chuck a free cup of coffee and a place to hang out when it rains? Would a lazy person be working his fingers to the bone trying to run a business? You're not fat either. You're perfect." Link blushed at the last statement. Unsure of where that came from, he quickly continued. "You're my friend and that makes you worth more than all the money in Hollywood. "

  
Rhett didn't know what to say. Nobody had said such sweet, thoughtful words to him since, well, since he had started dating Jessie. He wrapped his arms around Link. This time, there was no awkwardness to the hug. It was the realest hug Rhett had ever given another human being. He didn't want to let go. Link was warm and smelled of peppermint and home. Eventually Link pulled away, ears red and cheeks flushed.

  
"So uh, what brings the whole clan out today?" Rhett asked regaining his composure.

  
"Oh, my mom had a dentist appointment so I had to work from home today to be with the kids. But they were getting antsy and honestly, so was I. I wanted to come back and hang out with you some more. So I told the kids if they got all their schoolwork done, we'd go out for hot chocolate."

  
"What kind of job do you have?" Rhett was genuinely curious what kind of job a recent widower with three children could manage to do from home and not go crazy.

  
"I'm an accountant. It's not a glamorous job. Although I do have some slightly famous clients. Most of them are washed up actors and musicians from the 80's who squandered their money and now need a professional to help them. A lot of them want me to fudge the documents, send things to offshore accounts. That kinda shady business. But I'm legit. " Link laughed.

  
"I may need to hire you. I have so many bills and loans and tons of paperwork and I have no idea what I am doing. If I lose this business, I lose everything. I'll have to go back to Lillington, move into my parent's basement and never see my boys, " 'or you' he thought silently, "again."

  
"I'd be happy to help, man. What are friends for?" Link clapped Rhett on the shoulder as Lando climbed up onto the couch between the two men. He looked up at Rhett with large eyes and patted his dirty blonde beard. He giggled and gave Rhett a quick hug before snuggling into the crook of his father's arm. Rhett could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5: Rainy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lando disappears one rainy night, it's up to Rhett to help Link find the missing child.

Link and his children stayed at the coffee shop for hours, which suited Rhett just fine. While the kids played old board games, giggled and chased each other around, much to their father's frustrated protests to stop; Link and Rhett found themselves lost in conversation. Link couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to this guy who one week ago was a total stranger.

  
"Daddy, I'm hungry. Is it time for dinner?" Lincoln asked as he draped his small body over his father's shoulders. Link looked at his watch. 5:30 PM.

  
"Oh, gosh. I have to get the kids home and fed. Um, let me give you my number so you can get a hold of me to look over your finances." Link grabbed a paper napkin and a broken crayon from a bucket and proceeded to scribble his number down in bold purple print. Rhett did the same, but in smaller, tighter handwriting.

  
"I had a lot of fun today, man. Thanks for being so great with the kids. I know they can be a handful..." Link patted Rhett on the back.

  
"It was my pleasure, brother. They are sweet kids. I bet they'd love Locke and Shepherd. Feel free to bring them by anytime. I mean it." Rhett smiled and followed the family to the door.

  
"See you soon!" He waved as the two older children climbed into the van. Lando turned around and ran back to the giant man. Wrapping two small arms around Rhett's legs, he giggled and ran back to the car. Link smiled as Rhett put a hand on his chest and looked like he might cry. He missed his boys so much. He watched his friend pull away from the curb and into traffic. A sudden, empty feeling soon filled his body. Pulling out his cell phone he opened his contacts and selected a frequently dialed number. The call connected after four rings.

  
"Rhett, what is it? I'm a little busy right now." Jessie growled on the other end of the call.

  
"I was just calling because, well, it's my weekend with the boys and..."

  
"Sorry, Rhett. Stone and I took the boys up North to go skiing for the weekend. Maybe in two weeks when it's your weekend again."

  
"Seriously, Jess? You keep doing this to me! You can't keep me from my kids! The judge said..." Rhett argued, trying not to cry.

  
"I don't care what the judge said. They are my children and I decide when they get to see your sorry ass." She snapped back.

  
"Jessie, you're not being reasonable. I haven't seen them for months! I miss them."

  
"I don't really care if you miss them or not. Look, I've gotta go. We've got dinner reservations and I won't miss them because of you. I'll call you when you can come see them." She hung up. Rhett wanted to throw his phone against the wall. He wanted to smash it into little pieces, but if he did that, he wouldn't be able to text Link. Or anyone. Phones weren't cheap and he really couldn't afford to replace one just because he let his emotions get the best of him. Instead, he cried. He cried alone in his office while customers enjoyed their fancy lattes and laughed with their friends on the other side of the old wooden door.

  
-

  
Rhett awoke on the old ugly couch in his living room a few hours later to the frantic buzzing of his cell phone. "Hreello" he groggily mumbled into the phone.

  
"Rhett? Oh gosh, Rhett! I'm so glad you answered. I need your help!"

  
"Link? Is that you? What's wrong?" Rhett sat up and rubbed his face. His eyes were swollen from crying himself to sleep and his head beat a dull rhythmic thump.

  
"I can't find Lando! Oh gosh. I put him to bed and I went to get a shower and when I came out, the front door was open and his rain boots were missing. I checked out in the yard, I ran down the block- both ways. I yelled for him, but I can't find him. I need you, Rhett! Please help me!" Link was frantic.

  
"Okay, it's okay, Link. We'll find him. I'll be right there, just tell me where 'there' is. " Rhett was already pulling on his jacket and his sneakers. He grabbed his keys as Link rattled off an address.

  
Rhett arrived in record time. The house was a cute little ranch style with a tree out front. He got out of his car and into the pouring rain. Link met him on the porch.  
"My mother is here. She's gonna stay with Lily and Lincoln. I've been desperately trying to think of places he could be. What if he is hurt? What if someone has him?" He began to hyperventilate. Rhett reached out his long arms and put his large hands on Link's shoulders. "Just breathe. We'll find him. Is there someplace he likes to go?"

  
"Just Centre Park. But we haven't been there since..." Something struck Link and he was off running through the rain and puddles. "Wait for me!" Rhett called trying to catch up.

  
Centre park was five blocks from Link's house. It was a fairly large park with trails for running and biking as well as a playground, a swimming pool and a skate park. The men split up, both praying the boy wasn't near the swimming pool. Rhett ran over trails until he came to a small playground adorned with a sandbox, a row of swings, a curly slide and some animals on springs. There, sitting in the wet sand building the biggest sand pile he could, was small Lando.

  
"Lando!" Rhett ran to him.

  
"Hi, Whett!" Lando cheered, standing up to greet his giant friend.

  
"Lando! What are you doing here? Why did you run away?" He scooped the small child into his arms.

  
"Rhett? Where are you? Have you found him?" Link called from a few hundred feet away. It was dark and he found it hard for his eyes to focus.

  
"I've got him, Link." Link, with a sudden burst of energy, sprinted to his tall companion who was hugging Lando to his chest with all his might.

  
"Hi, Daddy." Lando said simply.

  
"Lando, why did you run away? Why did you come here?" Link took his son from Rhett and gently shook him. Lando began to cry.

  
"I wanted to see Mommy." Link sunk to the wet ground, his hold on his son loosened.

  
"You came here to be with Mommy. Because this was the last place you and Mommy went before she went away?" Lando nodded, sniffling.

  
"Am I in trouble, Daddy?" Link held his son tight and cried. "No, son. Just promise me you won't go off on your own again. I was so scared. And so was Rhett. And Grandma. If I had lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

  
"Daaaddyyy. I'm not lost. I'm right here." Lando giggled.

  
"Let's go home and get dried off. You're gonna get sick, mister." Link stood and took his son's small hand. Lando held his other hand out to Rhett. Rhett took the small hand that was offered and the two men silently walked the child back home.

  
While Link took on the task of cleaning up his muddy, rain soaked son, Rhett dried himself off as best he could with a towel Link had tossed to him before shutting the bathroom door. Link's house was cozy. Warm with hardwood floors and overstuffed furniture. A large TV connected to a game console. And the photographs. They were everywhere. On the walls, on end tables and shelves. Family portraits and candid snapshots of Link and the woman Rhett remembered from the shop. The two of them on the beach, her on his back smiling wide. Link holding a tiny bundle wrapped in pink. A tired but pure smile on his face. An older photo of their wedding day. A professional shot of her closeup, smiling. Beautiful. Tucked in the corner of the frame in dainty, loopy handwriting was a small note. _"I will love you forever and always, my one true love. Always, Christy."_

  
Link emerged from the bathroom with Lando, wrapped head to toe in a plush bath towel. "I'm going to put Lando to bed and I'll be right out. " Rhett nodded and continued to stand awkwardly in the center of the room, afraid his damp clothes would damage the upholstery.

  
"Hey, Rhett? Lando wants you to go say goodnight to him. " Link returned to the living room and smiled his shy, crooked smile as he led Rhett back to the small bedroom.

  
"Hey, Big Guy. You ready for bed?" Lando shook his head no. "Well, I guess we need to work on that, huh?" Rhett crouched down beside the bed. "How about a story?"

Lando nodded. Rhett sat on the edge of the bed and began to spin a tale of a brave knight and a perilous journey. Before long, a stifled yawn escaped the small lips of the tiny boy. "Are you ready to go to sleep now?" Rhett asked, brushing the blonde curls off of Lando's forehead. Lando nodded and wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Fuzzy Mommy." Rhett looked up at Link who had been listening to Rhett's story as well with genuine surprise. Link held back a laugh until the two were safely back in the living room.

  
"Fuzzy Mommy ? Where does he come up with that?" Link couldn't contain his laughter anymore. When his laughter died down, a calm demeanor took over him.

"Seriously, though. That is the first time he has fallen asleep in his bed since Christy died. Usually he falls asleep on my lap while watching cartoons. You're some kind of child whisperer! He must really like you, Rhett. He's never called anyone else Fuzzy Mommy before."

  
"Hey man, I'm a great mommy. I just happen to be a bit fuzzier than most." Rhett puffed out his chest. Link reached up to touch the shaggy blonde beard. "Whoa. It's softer than I thought it'd be. I was expecting it to be rough like sandpaper." Rhett could feel warmth rising up his neck and pooling in his cheeks. Link's hand lingered a little too long, Rhett's breathing hitched and he turned his head away, cheeks burning from the contact.

  
"I can't thank you enough for finding my son. You're the best friend a guy could ask for." Link shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly embarrassed by the intense affection he felt. Rhett smiled.

  
"What are friends for?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Breath That Passed From You to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link comes knocking

After leaving Link's house in the wee hours of a wet Saturday morning, Rhett returned to the lonely silence of his run down apartment. He couldn't remember the last time he had visitors over. He was sure it had to have been while he and Jessie were still together. Jessie no doubt having invited over the first people she met, serving wine that was out of their price range and playing up the hip young facade that Rhett could not bear to witness. Memories of one such get together hit him like a truck.

_This had been the fourth time in two months that she had invited over the circle of friends she had made at a hot yoga class or at the farmers market or wherever it was she said she met them. He hadn't really cared enough to learn their names, let alone how they came to be in his too small apartment, sipping expensive wines and eating organic, locally raised grass fed goat's milk cheese spread on triangles of pricey twelve grain bread that was toasted to the point of being nearly burnt._

_"Why did you spend eight bucks on fancy bread if you were just gonna kill it in the toaster?" Rhett had growled, looking at the receipt from the super rich grocery store that was a twenty minute drive through Los Angeles' crowded downtown._

_That night had only gotten worse. Between Christof or Christian or whatever the hell his name was calling Shepherd a "dirty brat" and the skinny blonde "model" turning her nose up at everything Rhett brought to the conversation, Rhett had had enough. "I want you all out of my home! NOW!" He bellowed. He never yelled, but he was furious._

_"Rhett! What the hell is your problem?" Jessie jabbed a long painted fingernail into his chest. Even though she was over a foot shorter than him, she never looked scarier._

_"Those people aren't like us! What happened to the sweet country girl I married? These people know we're phonies! I overheard them laughing about you when you went to get more wine. They think we're stupid hicks! I don't want them in my home anymore!" Rhett's words were harsh. But Jessie's words would cut through him like a knife._

_"Fuck you, you backwoods hillbilly cocksucker. I wish I never married you. Hell, I wish I never met your fat, lazy ass." She slammed the door and took off to find her so called friends. Rhett smashed every dish in the house, howling out deep sobs of pain as he sunk to the floor, shins and palms bleeding onto the broken shards. The scared cries of his children in the background._

Rhett shook the memory out of his head as he crawled into his unmade bed. Instead, he tried to think of anything else. Fantasy worlds, new recipes for the shop, the way Link's hand felt on his beard. _'_ No, don't think of that.' Rhett mentally scolded himself. _'_ What kind of man thinks of those things? Not me, that's for sure.' Eventually, sleep found him. Dreams of running in the rain, yelling in vain for his own children. Never finding them. Dreams of an empty shop and repo men. This time, there were no bright blue eyes haunting his dreams.

He awoke feeling disappointed, but unsure why, the dreams having become lost the moment he opened his eyes. Gathering himself for the morning, he dressed, forgoing a shower and breakfast, he made his way down to the coffee shop. His weekend crew had already arrived and were setting the shop up for the day. Kevin, Chase and Lizzie were all standing around sipping at a new Sumatran blend Eddie had ordered in. "Morning guys." Rhett mumbled as he poured himself a cup, adding in cream and sugar. He was greeted looks of concern. "Hey, boss. Are you okay?" Lizzie looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, hon. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." He decided to busy himself in the kitchen with Lizzie. He felt the most comfortable there. He loved the creative process behind all the delicious treats and light lunch items. Being up front just wasn't for him. He felt like the customers could see right through his fake upbeat attitude to the depressed, broken man underneath. If the customers saw him as a downer, they wouldn't come back, and dammit, he needed all the customers he could get.

To Rhett's surprise, the store was actually pretty busy. As he and Lizzie continued to send out hot bowls of soup and pressed panini sandwiches, he began to cheer up. Maybe if business continues like this, he'll be able to give the crew a decent Christmas bonus. When evening rolled around, Rhett found himself helping Kevin set up the small, improvised performance area in the corner of the shop. It was mostly just an old piano, a stool or two, a microphone and some pre-owned speakers. They didn't always have acts play, but tonight they did. It was a young woman with an acoustic guitar and an indie folk voice. It all sounded the same to Rhett, but it brought in more customers. She sang with conviction and captivated the audience. _"Between two lungs it was released/The breath that passed from you to me/That flew between us as we slept/That slipped from your mouth into mine..."_

"Hey Lizzie, do you think you can lock up tonight? My head is pounding and I just need some rest." She agreed and shooed him off, telling him to drink some chamomile tea and relax. He told her he would, knowing he wouldn't. He couldn't stand chamomile tea. Instead, he popped several aspirin and cracked open a beer. Two beers and three reruns of How I Met Your Mother later, he was asleep once again. The rest of the week went the same way. Wake up, work, fret about bills, fall into a fitful sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat. He hadn't heard from Link at all and felt nervous about contacting him. He didn't want to seem needy. After all, he only just met the guy.

Thursday morning, he was stirred awake by his phone buzzing on his chest. It was a text message from Link!

_**:Hey man. Want me 2 come over & help w/ $$?-Link:** _

**:Sure. Come by whenever.:**

He looked at the time. 7AM. He didn't think Link would show up for several more hours, but much to his surprise, twenty minutes later his phone rings. "Rhett? Hey! Um, I'm outside the shop, but it's still closed. Could I come up?"

Rhett looked at himself and his apartment. He was still in his boxer briefs and yesterday's tee. The kitchen was a mess, the bathroom was a disaster. He quickly fluffed the cushions on the couch and shoved all the dirty dishes in the rarely used oven. He'd clean them later.

"Uh yeah. I'll buzz you up, I just gotta tidy up a bit here and...oof! Sorry. Dropped the phone." He was desperately trying to keep the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he unlocked the main entrance and tried in vain to get pants on. He gave up trying to find a clean pair of jeans in the mess of his bedroom and settled on a pair of NC State sweatpants and was pulling on a clean tee shirt when there was a knock on the door. "It's open!"His greeting muffled by the tee shirt stuck around his ears. His belly button exposed over the low rise of his burgundy sweatpants. The waistband of his boxer briefs barely peeking out.

"Oh, sorry man!" Link gasped at the exposed skin of Rhett's torso and flushed a bit.

"Hey!" Rhett got the shirt pulled down and adjusted it. "I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I haven't had visitors in...well, at least ten months."

"You must get so lonely," Link commented while taking in the walls covered in peeling wallpaper and water stained ceiling tiles.

'You have no idea,' Rhett thought, instead saying "Yeah. But sometimes, I like being alone. No one can hurt you when you are alone." Link frowned. He hadn't realized just how depressed Rhett must actually be.

"I brought over some of my supplies to help you." He held up a bag.

"Supplies? What kind of supplies?" Rhett raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've got a calculator, um, a pencil...oh. And some Merle Haggard to listen to. I always do my best number crunching to Hag. You probably think I'm stupid, liking old country music like that." Link suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Are you kidding?" Rhett smiled and rifled through an old milk crate he was using as an end table. "Look!" he proudly displayed a stack of vinyl records, all bearing the name Merle. "And look! He signed this one!" He held up a worn copy of Keep Movin' On.

"Just when I think I can't possibly like you any more, you go and pull out that!" Link laughed. Rhett led Link down to the small office space and proceeded to pull out shoe boxes full of bills and receipts, warnings and threats of termination of services. "I hope you've got a lot of Merle, man. It's gonna be a long day." Rhett flopped the last of several shoe boxes on the desk and smiled. "A very long day indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the indie singer sings in this chapter is Between Two Lungs by Florence and the Machine. :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Worst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some work done, Rhett gets jealous, and we finally learn what happened to Christy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a semi graphic depiction of character death. You've been warned. :)

The two men toiled until the late afternoon, trying to sort through all the receipts and numbers. Rhett's head pounded, but he was relieved to have someone so willing to help him. Link had helped him find several ways to cut back on spending as well as loopholes in the system. It was starting to look like Rhett might not have to sell the shop after all.

  
"Hey, Link. It's almost five. Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich, or some soup?" Rhett stood up and stretched his long limbs, the small stretch of skin peeking out once more. Link absentmindedly licked his lips.

"Oh yeah. That'd be great, man. Can I help? I'm not much of a cook but..." Link trailed off.

  
"Naw man, let me treat you. It's the least I can do for you. " Rhett patted Link's shoulder as he walked out of the small office and out to the kitchen. Link took the opportunity to stretch as well. Looking around, the office was tight and dark. There was enough room for a desk, an uncomfortable wooden chair and a small loveseat that looked like it must have come from a doctor's waiting room. A throw was draped over it to disguise the terrible pattern and make it just a tad more comfortable. There was a small CD player wedged on top of an old, rusty filing cabinet. The men, having exhausted their Merle collection, moved on to Lionel Richie. There were a few framed pictures scatted around. The frames held pictures of two blonde boys with mischievous smiles. In one, Rhett was standing in front of a magnolia tree in bloom. The older of the two boys standing to his right, smiling and waving, Rhett's right arm wrapped around his shoulder. The younger boy was upside down in Rhett's left arm, a giant smile and his curls falling toward the ground.

There was one frame, face down beneath a stack of books. Link's curiosity got the better of him and he pulled it out. It was a photo of Rhett with his arms around an incredibly tiny woman. Her in a white dress, he was in a formal tux. He was younger here, his hair was shaved and the soft blonde beard was nowhere to be seen. It dawned on Link. This was their wedding photo.

  
"I hope you like cheese, because boy, I made you a kickass grilled cheese...hey, what are you doing?" Link tried to put the picture away, embarrassed he had been caught snooping. The picture frame fell to the floor cracking the glass.

  
"I'm so sorry, Rhett. I didn't mean to snoop, but I saw the pictures of your sons and then I saw this one face down and I was just curious and I'm sorry and now it's broken and..." Link spewed it all out in one breath.

  
Rhett sat the sandwiches down on the desk and bent to pick up the photo. He looked at it for several agonizingly quiet moments. Link couldn't breathe. Rhett was probably so mad at him. He'd never speak to him again. Anxiety flooded Link's body and then he heard the sniffling, mistaking it first for himself. When he realized it wasn't him crying he looked up to see Rhett with wet eyes. He watched as Rhett dropped the picture, broken frame and all into the trash bin.

  
"Dig in man, before it gets cold." Rhett pushed the sandwich toward Link. Link took it as a silent plea to not discuss what just happened.

  
"I think I'm ready to try going to the group counseling." Link said around a bite of buttery, cheesy delight. "Dang, this is good. What's in it?"

  
"Oh, just some cheeses we had laying around, some garlic butter spread. Nothing special. You really mean it? You're ready to go?" Rhett was surprised, but also a little sad. He didn't want to share his new friend with anyone. Not even lonely old widows. Or the pretty young mothers. Especially not the pretty young women in the group. He grunted and mentally chastised himself. 'You sure sound jealous, McLaughlin.'

  
"Yeah, man. I'm not ready to talk about her death yet, but maybe I can try talking in a group. I want to make you proud of me. I know how hard you've been working to make me better." Link finished his sandwich and grinned sheepishly. Rhett set down the rest of his sandwich on his plate, stood up and wrapped his arms around Link tightly. He had no reason to be jealous. No reason at all.

  
-

  
Rhett was jealous. Link had finally introduced himself to the group of women, smiling and joking about this and that. One woman in particular, a young widow who lost her high school sweetheart in Afghanistan, took a close interest in him. She had long, shiny locks of chestnut hair and big brown eyes. Her name was Autumn and she had been pregnant with the couple's first and only child when she got the news that his convoy was attacked in the dark hours. Link listened intently to her story and how she had wanted to die herself, but found the will to live and raise her daughter after joining the group.

  
"So why are you here?" She asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

  
"Oh I, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet to..." Link looked at Rhett with fear in his eyes.

  
"Come on, please?" She pouted and placed a hand softly on his forearm.

  
"Um okay. I guess." Rhett was taken aback. Surely that couldn't be all it took to get Link to open up. He slouched down in his chair and crossed his arms.

  
Link took a deep sigh and looked to Rhett for affirmation. Rhett shrugged and waved a hand at him in a 'go on, do whatever' kind of motion. "Well, it was about two months ago. I had just gotten home from work and the kids were all next door playing with the neighbor children..."

  
_"Hey, Sweetie! How was work?" Christy kissed her husband on the cheek. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she was wearing a bright pink tank top and multi colored leggings. She slipped on her colorful running shoes and smiled._

  
_"Oh you know. Same thing, different day." He loosened his tie and sat down at the kitchen table._

  
_"Wanna join me on my run?" She asked plugging in the earbuds to her cell phone and sliding the phone into the special arm band._

  
_"No, I think I'll just stay here. I have some work to finish up and I need a shower."_

  
_"Well, hold off on that shower, Sugar. We can do that when I get back." She winked at him._

  
_"I love you, babe. Be safe." He kissed his wife._

  
_"Aw, I love you too, Baby. " Those were the last words he'd hear her say._

  
_An hour passed. Link began to worry. She was never gone this long. He slipped on his shoes and hopped in his car, driving down the road that she jogged every day. About three miles away, he saw flashing lights. The sirens wailed and he felt everything slow down. Without even realizing what he was doing, he was out of the van and running toward the cacophony of lights and sounds. Onlookers standing just outside the police tape._

  
_"What happened?" Link asked a woman breathlessly._

  
_"A jogger got hit. He just drove off!" Link caught a glimpse of the body being loaded up into the back of the ambulance, the familiar pink tank top now stained dark red. He fell to the ground._

  
_"It's...my wife."_

  
"...She passed away in the ambulance. I wasn't even with her. I couldn't hold her and tell her everything would be alright. I should have gone jogging with her. I could have protected her. Saved her. Taken the blow instead. She died in so much pain. The EMT's said nearly every bone was broken, her lungs punctured. Witnesses said it was a brand new BMW with a UCLA plate on the front that hit her. They said he ran her down like she was an animal and left her to die. The cops did eventually catch up to him. Some underage trust fund kid with enough vodka in his system to kill a Russian. He might go to jail, but chances are his rich lawyer daddy will have him out on a technicality. A small fine and a slap on the wrist. That's all her life is worth to those people. She...she was so much more." Having remained oddly stoic throughout his story, he now broke down.

Rhett stood to comfort his friend, but Autumn beat him to it. She wrapped her arms around him and let him breathe in her sweet perfume. Clenching his fists, he spoke up. "Um, wow. Link. I'm so sorry. That's just. Man. I'm so proud of you for finding the courage to trust us. We all care about you, brother."

  
Marta piped up. "I cannot believe this. Kids these days. No respect for anyone. Back in old country, we would take him to hang. America. Hah. Only respect money. No respect for the dead. If I see that boy," she spit and with a knitting needle in her hand, mimed several quick stabs. Link couldn't help but smile at sweet Marta.

  
-

  
Link unlocked the van and motioned for Rhett to get in. It had been a pretty productive night at the rec center, and he had to admit, he felt better.  "Hey, man. Thanks for sticking with me and making me stay in the group. I feel like a load has been lifted off my shoulders." He turned to smile at Rhett, but Rhett was frowning. "What's the matter, Rhett?"

  
"Hmm, oh? Nothing. I was just thinking. Anyway, looks like Autumn took a liking to you right away." He put on a fake smile and hoped Link couldn't tell it wasn't genuine. Link blushed. He hadn't noticed Rhett's fake smile, but he had noticed the young woman's flirting.

  
"Yeah man, but I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet. If ever. And besides, I didn't join the group to meet women. I mean, yeah. She was attractive, but I'm more into blondes." He grinned goofily at Rhett. Rhett slapped him on the should and let out a laugh.

  
"Of course you are, man. Your wife was the most beautiful blonde woman I've ever seen, man."

  
"Hey. I was wondering, I mean. I know I've spent the whole day with you, but would you like to maybe come over to my place and hang out? I just, I feel really bad about you being all alone in that..."

  
"It's okay. You can say it. That craphole." Rhett laughed.

  
"Heh. Yeah. I just was thinking it'd be nice to hang out with you, maybe watch a movie or something. I can order a pizza..."

  
"You're just looking for someone to put Lando to bed, aren't you?" Rhett teased and Link blushed.

  
"Yeah. That is exactly it. He keeps asking when Fuzzy Mommy is coming to visit. He'd be so thrilled to have you come over. And so would I..." Link looked back at the road, nervously gripping the wheel. Who knew having friends could be so nerve wracking.


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains not too raunchy masturbation references. You've been warned.

Rhett awoke to the sound of light snoring. Where was he? Looking around and allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he realized he was in Link's living room. He must have dozed off during The Princess Bride. He was mostly upright, his left leg draped loosely over the cushions and his left arm resting on a warm mass. Looking down, he saw Link. His head softly laying on Rhett's shoulder, his long, lean body curled up impressively small behind Rhett's left leg. Rhett felt his heartbeat quicken. It had been so long since he had a warm body curled up next to him.

  
"Link...Liiink..." Rhett whispered gently shaking the smaller man's shoulder. "Move, man. I gotta get more comfortable."

  
"As you wish." Link mumbled into Rhett, absentmindedly quoting the film they had inevitably fallen asleep to. Link barely shifted, but it was enough for Rhett to stretch out his long body behind his friend. Rhett couldn't remember the last time he had tried to share a couch with someone, but two men, one six foot tall and the other over half a foot taller did not make for easy, no touching couch sharing. Rhett gave in to the awkwardness and pressed his back into the back of the couch, and pulled Link's back toward his chest. He draped his left arm over Link and bent his knees to fit perfectly into the crook of Link's knees. Link sleepily raised his head and laid it down on Rhett's right bicep. Within moments, Link was sound asleep again and Rhett, well, Rhett was not. His mind, now fully awake raced with thoughts. Thoughts ranging from _'_ This is wrong. Friends don't do this.' to 'This feels...right.'  Thoughts of how soft Link's skin was and how nice his hair smelled certainly weren't running through his brain. Right? Rhett inhaled the light smell of sandalwood in Link's raven locks and smiled. If friends didn't do things like this, then why on Earth did it suddenly feel so right? He pulled Link closer and vowed to think about these feelings later. Right now he needed rest.

  
-

  
When Link awoke several hours later, he smiled. He hadn't slept like that in months. Since Christy had died, he barely slept an hour a night, if he was lucky. His naps were restless, filled with horrible dreams and anxiety. He had felt no anxiety as he slept and his dreams were pleasant dreams. Happy memories of North Carolina and his childhood. It had taken him several moments to realize he was on the couch and there was a strong arm wrapped around him, protecting him. Rolling over, he gasped. There, very much asleep behind him was Rhett. Panic began to set in. He had just slept with a guy. Well, not slept with in the biblical sense, but still. He had fallen asleep in the arms of his closest friend. And it was the best sleep he has had in months. And Rhett looks so soft and angelic laying there. 'No. Don't think things like that! Your wife just passed away. You are a straight male with three children. Men don't cuddle other men in bed! Hell, men don't share their bed with other men...or couch in this case.' He quickly looked down at himself. 'Men don't get a half chub when they fall asleep next to their best friend, even if he is strong...and sweet...and has the most beautiful eyes that are the color of the mountains after a storm.'

He reached out to touch the exposed skin of Rhett's hip, his shirt having worked its way up through the night. 'Guys don't touch their best friend's skin. So soft. So warm.' Link felt his neck flush and a stirring down below. He jumped up in a panic, the situation in his pants now becoming a real issue. He quickly ran off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He had to get rid of this problem before Rhett or the kids saw.

  
The slamming of the bathroom door had startled Rhett awake. It took a moment for him to realize he was still on Link's couch, but Link was gone. His skin tingled where he had unknowingly been touched. Still in his sweatpants from the day before, it was visibly obvious his body was reacting to all the stimuli. 'Shit.' Rhett cursed himself. He should have known that any kind of contact after nearly a year of being alone would cause his body to react so hastily. He easily willed away the tension in his loins, thinking of his ex wife and Stone. What it had been like when he had walked in on them that afternoon...he shook the thought out of his head.

  
"Link? You awake?" He called through the house.

  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm just gonna get a shower. Make yourself at home!" Link's voice sounded off. Strained. Anxious.

'Oh well. I'll make us some breakfast.' He looked though Link's fridge. Hmmm. Only two eggs. No bacon. Not much of anything really. He opened the cabinets and found boxes and boxes of Frosted Mini Wheats. 'Is this it?' he thinks.

  
"FUZZY MOMMY!" Lando cheered as he came into the kitchen to see Rhett standing there. "You're still here, Whett!" He giggled and hugged his giant.

  
"Oh course I am, Buddy. I couldn't just leave without saying good morning to my favorite kiddo!" He lifted Lando up and gave him a quick toss, his back angrily acknowledging the act. Lily and Lincoln wandered into the kitchen next, rubbing their eyes.

  
"Hey, you guys want some breakfast? We've got mini wheats...and...mini wheats? Does your dad buy anything else?"

  
Lily spoke up. "He isn't a very good cook. He doesn't even know how to work the blender. We're tired of mini wheats. Can you make us something? Please?" She yawned and fiddled with a banana.

  
"Sure, Kiddo. Let me see what i can come up with." He opened every cabinet and drawer eventually coming out with a semi stale loaf of bread, the two eggs, milk and cinnamon. "How does french toast sound?" He asked turning around. There, standing beside his children was a shirtless Link, hair wet and dripping down his shoulders. His glasses in his hand. His Christmas themed pajama bottoms were just a tad too long.

  
"Sounds amazing." Link smiled, those bright blue eyes shining. Rhett nearly dropped the eggs as he got lost in the blue oceans of Link's eyes, the dark patch of hair on his chest. That tiny waist.

  
Rhett turned around again, desperate to focus on anything else. He began whisking the eggs and milk together with some sugar and cinnamon. Soon, Link and the children were all fed. Rhett had nibbled at a piece, but his appetite had disappeared the moment Link had emerged from the shower. Instead, he chose to hide the blush on his cheeks behind a piping hot cup of coffee.

  
"Okay guys, time to get ready for school."

  
"Yeah, I should probably get going too..." Rhett began, then realized Link had driven and it was several miles back to his place.

  
"I'll drop you off before I drop off the kids." Link smiled shyly. He felt refreshed after his long shower. At first, he had felt ashamed of the acts he performed in the shower to feel release, but ultimately knew it was worth it, feeling the warmth spill out of him as the hot water from the shower beat into his back mercilessly. It hadn't taken much, honestly. A few light touches and a couple of rough tugs and he was there, thinking of the soft skin above a burgundy waistband. He hated himself for thinking of Rhett like that. It wasn't natural. It wasn't something Link ever had wanted before. He had only ever thought of his wife in those kinds of situations and now, here he was, his spent cock in his hand and a man's name on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Feeling Like I Never Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday his confusion grows and Rhett can't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily influenced by New Order's "Bizarre Love Triangle".

Rhett waved a short farewell as Link pulled away to drop his kids off at school.

  
"Whoa, Rhett! Where have you been? Weren't you wearing that yesterday?" Chase questioned the taller man as he entered the warm coffee shop.

  
Eddie whistled in delight. "Hoo boy. Did you spend the night at Link's? Is this a Walk of Shame?" He winked and nudged Chase in the ribs, causing the young man to giggle.

  
Something inside Rhett snapped. He whipped his body around to face the younger men and crashed his open palm onto the counter top. "I have had it with the constant jokes and insinuations going on at my expense around here." There was fire in his eyes and venom on his tongue. "Yeah, I went to Link's and crashed on his couch. Big. Fuckin'. Deal. I am not gay! How many TIMES do I have to tell you kids? GOD DAMN IT! If you need me today, don't bother. Figure it out yourselves. Just like you've figured me out. You guys are good at that." He stormed into his office, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him with such force, the display jars on the counter rattled.

He ascended the staircase to his apartment, flung open the door and just as quickly slammed it behind him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw things and watch them shatter into dust. He wanted to drink himself blind. He wanted to punch the exposed brick peeking out from behind the peeling wallpaper until his knuckles were raw and bloody. He wanted to not feel anymore. No. He wanted to feel anything but what he was feeling.

  
There was a faint knock on the door and for a moment, Rhett considered telling whoever was on the other side to fuck off, but he decided against it. Opening the door a crack, he looked into the worried eyes of his head barista, Eddie.

  
"What now?" Rhett growled through clenched teeth.

  
"Can I come in? I want to apologize." Eddie put his hand on the door in an attempt to show Rhett he wouldn't take no for an answer.

  
"Apology accepted, now go away." Rhett tried to push the door shut, but a large boot now blocked the door from coming to a close. Eddie pushed himself in and stood awkwardly beside Rhett's kitchen sink.

  
"Look, boss. I'm sorry. I crossed the line back there. I really, truly didn't realize it bothered you so much. " Eddie, usually known for his tough guy demeanor looked childlike. Remorseful.

  
"I'm sorry too, Eddie. I'm just dealing with a lot of...stuff right now." He drew his large hand over his tired face.

  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"

  
"Not really. My brain keeps...thinking, man. Just. Just all these thoughts I shouldn't be having. Thoughts I don't want to have." He grasped at the sides of his head, pained.

  
"About Link?" Eddie's voice was nearly a whisper. He was afraid Rhett may snap again. Rhett could only nod. He was so embarrassed. "Hey man, it's okay. I mean, I don't know what you've been thinking about in that big ol' head of yours, but I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think it is. "

  
"You don't get it, Ed. I'm nearly forty and my head has me feeling like I'm sixteen again. When he pats my back or gives me a hug, man, it's like electricity. I don't want to feel that way about anyone. Especially not a guy. I've been burned by Jessie and I can't bear to be hurt again. What if he finds out I've had these...these feelings? No. I don't have any feelings." The last part was a whisper, for his own assurance.

  
"I don't know what to tell you besides everything will be okay. Fate has a funny way of showing herself. You were meant to meet him one way or another. And hey, maybe these feelings will pass? Maybe it's just your body reacting to human contact. Can I tell you a secret?" Rhett nodded. "I've been single so long, everyone looks good to me. I walked in on Alex and his friend Mike making out in the supply closet the other day and damn, was it hot. I don't find either of them attractive, I've got my eyes on this cute little hipster girl that comes in once in a while...but my body doesn't care. Maybe that's what is happening to you?"

  
"I need to have a word with Alex about using the shop as his own personal kissing booth..." Rhett mused, remembering that night not long ago where he witnessed the two twenty-somethings locked in a sweet kiss.

  
"Focus, Rhett." Eddie laughed with his boss.

  
"Maybe you're right, man. Maybe I just need to go out and meet a woman. Do you know any women?" Rhett rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

  
"What about that young widow? The soldier's wife?"

  
"Nah. She has eyes for Link. Big, stupid doe eyes." Rhett's fist clenched at the memory of the previous evening.

 

"Well how about we have a boy's night? You, me, Chase and Kevin? We'll go out, get a couple'a beers and be your wing men."

  
Rhett sighed and agreed. "But please, man. Don't tell anybody about what I told you. Please?"

  
Eddie reached out a tattooed arm and patted Rhett on the shoulder. "My lips are sealed, dude. "

  
-

  
Rhett can't believe he agreed to this. Here he was, sitting in a bar surrounded by men with handlebar mustaches and girls in lacy flowing dresses; sipping complicated cocktails from mason jars. He groaned and began to peel the label off his bottle of "locally sourced, handcrafted in small batches by young men with large beards" IPA. Kevin had declined the invitation, stating that he had a date that night. Chase had agreed to tag along, but the two beers he had consumed made him a worthless wing man. "Lightweight!" Eddie had slapped him on the back, causing Chase to stumble off his bar stool and to the floor below.

  
"This is a bad, idea. These girls are all too young. Too hip. Too...much."

  
"Dude, you want physical contact, this is the place for it! These girls are all over the hip lumberjack look you've got going on. Seriously. Close your eyes and pick one already." Eddie wasn't a very good wing man either. His sage advice had barely left his lips before he was standing up and following a pretty girl with a nose ring and dusty pink hair up to the bar.

  
"Okay. I can do this. Just pick a girl. Any girl. " He looked around the crowded bar. _'Too many piercings', 'Too drunk', 'Trying too hard'...'Bingo.'_ His eyes fell on a busty brunette with gray eyes and a tattoo of a mermaid on her forearm. He sauntered over to her, trying his best to look confident and in control.

  
"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He slid up next to her at the bar and smiled. She looked him up and down.

  
"No, I don't think so..."

  
"Oh well, maybe another time..." He replied, defeated.

  
"I was actually thinking of getting out of here...would you like to join me, Big Guy?" She licked her magenta lips and stared into his eyes.

  
"What? Oh! Gosh, yes!" She took his big hand in her dainty one and led him out of the bar. His eyes connecting with Eddie's. Eddie gave him a thumbs up and a wave.  
She stepped out onto the curb and swiftly hailed a taxi. Pulling him in the backseat behind her, she rattled off an address to the disinterested driver and leaned in close to Rhett. She pressed her painted lips to his slightly chapped ones. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she deepened the kiss, pushing her pierced tongue into Rhett's mouth. It was an odd sensation, but not wholly unpleasant, he thought. He placed his hands on the curve of her waist. Unsatisfied, she took his left hand and placed it on her soft breast, encouraging moans vibrated into his mouth. The cab pulled over and she shoved some money at the driver before shutting the door and reconnecting with Rhett's mouth.

  
Once inside her immaculate apartment, she pushed him down onto the sleek white couch and stood in front of him. She reached behind her and deftly unzipped the back of her small black dress, letting it fall to the floor. Her ample chest and lacy black panties bared for him to see. Lowering herself to her knees, she unzipped the fly of his blue jeans and pushed them open, surprised to see that Rhett was completely flaccid. "What the hell? You some kind of faggot or something?"

She stood back up and pulled her dress back on. Rhett looked down at his limp dick. It was taunting him as if to say 'Hey, it's okay buddy. I'm just gonna relax down here for a while. She's gorgeous, but I'm just not feeling it, ya dig.' Embarrassment coursed through his body as he stood up and ran out of the apartment, pants still undone and tufts of coarse blonde hair peeking out. He quickly zipped up his jeans and ran. Tears stung at his eyes, but he refused to cry. He just had to get back home, back to the safety of his sad life.

  
He tried in vain to acquire a taxi but inevitably gave up and began walking. He didn't know where he was going, hell, he didn't really have any idea where he was. That is, until he saw a familiar park across the street. Centre Park.

  
"Stupid fate." He cursed as he kicked a stone. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked in the direction of Link's house.

  
-

  
He stood outside Link's house for a good five minutes. 'I should knock...' 'It's late. You'll wake him up.' 'What are you gonna do if he opens that door?'

  
"Fuck it." He nervously knocked on the door. He contemplated running away, but before he could the door opened a crack.

  
"Rhett? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight?" Link wasn't mad, just confused.

  
"Can I come in?" He shifted nervously from one foot to another.

  
"Yeah, of course. Can I get you a drink?"

  
"No. No, I've had to much already..." his eyes darted around the room. The kids were in bed and the TV, while muted, was flashing images of Jimmy Fallon playing some silly character with whatever celebrity was the flavor of the week.

  
"Is everything okay?" Link reached out to touch Rhett's shoulder, effectively sending a fiery jolt of electricity throughout Rhett's entire body. 'No. No. Please no.' His horrified brain cried. He clutched his head in his hands, turned on his heels and ran out the door. He ran down the street, back to the park. He needed to be alone. He flopped his lanky body onto a low swing, his knees awkwardly jutting out. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Eddie's number.

  
"Hey, can you come pick me up?"


	10. Chapter 10: Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett disappears after the midnight encounter and Link is worried sick.

Link had been dozing on the couch when the knock came. He grabbed his remote and silenced the television. Jimmy Fallon was dressed as a teenage girl with an obnoxious voice. He softly padded his way to the front door, opening it a crack. Rarely were visitors near midnight a good sign. His eyes fell on a broad, buffalo plaid covered chest. He had to lift his head to come in eye contact with the figure on the other side of the door. "Rhett? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight?" Link's deep blue eyes looked into glassy jade ones, questioning them.

  
"Can I come in?" Link watched as Rhett nervously danced from one foot to another.

  
"Yeah, of course. Can I get you a drink?" Link stepped aside to let the large man inside

.  
"No. No, I've had to much already..." There was something definitely wrong with his friend. Link's eyebrows furrowed, trying to read Rhett's face. He looked deep into those sad, stormy eyes as they darted around the room and searched for clues; coming up empty. "Is everything okay?" He reached out to touch his friend. Rhett's body was tense. Link wished he could figure out what was wrong, find a way to relieve the tension and sooth his friend's racing thoughts. He drew his hand away as Rhett jumped at the touch, clutching his blonde head in his hands. Before Link could open his mouth, Rhett disappeared into the dark night.

  
-

  
For over a week, Link tried desperately to get in contact with Rhett. The calls went straight to voicemail, however. Link left dozens of concerned messages until he filled up the inbox. "Rhett, please call me back." "Rhett, I'm worried about you." "Rhett, you're really scaring me. Please call me." "Where are you? You haven't been at work. The guys have no idea where you are. Please, Rhett." "I miss you."

  
Texts, much in the same vein also were sent.  
**:R U ok?:**  
**:Plz answer your phone:**  
**:This isn't funny anymore. Call me. :**

Rhett hadn't shown up to the Thursday night meeting, either. Stevie hadn't heard from him, she shrugged at Link's question. Link remained quiet throughout the meeting; lost in his thoughts. What if Rhett was hurt? What if he went back to North Carolina? Maybe his phone was broken? He hadn't heard a word the women were saying, but it hadn't stopped Autumn from scooting her chair closer to him, her thigh touching his lightly. He hadn't heard her story about her daughter or how she could tell Link was a good father. All he could hear was the sound of Rhett's footsteps as he ran from Link's home and the ringing in his ears.

  
He stopped by Old Corner Coffee every day, multiple times a day. Each time the crew said they hadn't seen them. Each time, he could tell they were lying. He couldn't take it anymore, tears fell from his azure eyes. He was making a spectacle of himself in front of the other customers, but he was too upset to care.

  
"What did I do wrong?" He sobbed, running a shaky hand through his hair. Eddie couldn't stand to see the turmoil on Link's face anymore. He was tired of lying to Link. Link was good for Rhett. Rhett was good for Link. He hadn't seen his boss as happy as he had been those first few weeks since meeting the skinny dark haired man. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single key, sliding it across the counter to Link and wordlessly motioning upstairs with a quick nod of his head.  
Link took the key and quietly made his way up the creaky staircase. The plaster used to patch the walls was cracked, the dreary olive green paint was peeling. A dim bulb flickered above the door. He slid the key in the door and slowly turned the handle. He was afraid of what he'd see when he opened the door.  
There, in the living area stood Rhett. In one hand, a beer. The other held a paintbrush. The floor was covered in discarded sheets of ancient wall paper and cans of primer and paint. Rhett had painted the newly exposed brick wall a deep gray. Paint smeared on his old, holey jeans and Pearl Jam tee shirt.

  
"Wow, you've been really busy." Link broke the silence. Rhett whipped around, startled.

  
"Link! How? Who...damn it, Eddie." His eyes wide as he throws down his paintbrush.

  
"Don't be mad at Eddie. He just wanted me to stop scaring away all the customers. I was making a right fool of myself down there, bawling my eyes out." Link smiled, trying to reassure his friend.

  
"You...you were crying? Why?" Rhett took a step closer to Link, noticing the swollen, red eyes. He hadn't meant to make Link cry. He had just needed space, some time to think. He needed to take his mind off of the slightly younger man; deciding to remodel the apartment had been a stupid, tedious task. It was the perfect escape from his thoughts. In the week or so since he had last seen Link, he had torn the apartment apart, hellbent on making it look livable, but only succeeding in making it look even worse. The small room cluttered with tools he didn't understand, supplies he probably didn't need, pizza boxes and beer bottles. The smell of the fresh paint was overpowering and it made Rhett's head ache. But at least it had kept him from thinking of Link...at least that's what he told himself. Truth was, he hadn't stopped thinking of Link.

  
"Why wouldn't I be crying? You wouldn't answer my calls or my texts. No one would tell me where you were, if you were okay. You really scared me that night, Rhett. I mean, what even happened? You come into my home only to bolt a minute later. Did I do something to upset you?"

  
"Link, I..." He took another step closer to his friend. His brain telling him to keep his distance, but his body telling him he needed to touch his friend, to comfort him.

  
"You're the best thing that has happened to me since losing Christy, and I don't want to lose you too, Rhett. You're my best friend. " Link dragged the back of his hand across his cheek, wiping away fresh tears.

  
"No, no. Please, no more tears, Link. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just..." He reached out and pushed Link's hand away from his face, deciding to dry the tears himself. He pressed his thumb against Link's left cheek and wiped away the sadness. His brain yelled to him to be careful. To watch what he was doing, this is bad! Mayday! His body, however, closed the gap between the two men. Rhett cradled Link's tiny face in his big hands and leaned down, kissing the wet streaks on his cheeks, first the right, then the left. Blue eyes settled on green. Rhett let his eyes flutter shut as he pressed his lips lightly to the heart shaped lips of his best friend.  
Link's lips were soft and tasted like peppermint and peanut butter. They were moist, but not overly so. He could feel Link hold his breath as Rhett's left hand found it's way to the back of Link's head, curling itself in the raven locks.  
It was Link kissing him back that startled him out of his reverie. His eyes shot open and he pulled himself away as if he had been burned.

  
"I...I think you should go." Rhett choked out.

  
"But Rhett..."

  
"GO!"


	11. Chapter 11: Absolute Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As long as we're together  
> The rest can go to hell  
> I absolutely love you  
> But we're absolute beginners  
> With eyes completely open  
> But nervous all the same"
> 
> The boys have a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is Absolute Beginners by David Bowie.

Rhett watched as Link closed the door behind him. 'Don't let him get away' his brain warned him. Running to the door in three large strides, he jerked it open, expecting Link to be long gone, but no. Link was there, sitting on the top step, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. His broad back rising and falling with the heavy sobs that fell out of his mouth. He lowered himself down beside the smaller man and wrapped an arm around his heaving shoulders. Link jumped, startled to find Rhett beside him.

"What is happening, Rhett?" Big, wet eyes looked up; searching for answers.

  
"I've been trying to figure that out for weeks." Rhett confessed, sighing. "I am scared, okay? At first it was just friendly pats on the shoulder and comforting hugs when you were sad. Then all of a sudden, I blushed every time you even looked at me. When I fell asleep on your couch, you were in my arms and my soul never felt more complete, and it scared me. Every time you touched me, it felt like electricity. A million volts running through my veins. I tried to tell myself it was just because I was lonely. I hadn't been physically close to someone in so long, so I went out to a bar with Eddie and Chase. I thought maybe if I found a woman to hook up with, these feelings would go away. I found a woman, she was beautiful and she wanted me. But when it came time to, well, you know...I couldn't get it up. I didn't want her like I wanted you. I ran and found myself at your place. I don't know what I expected when I got there, but I needed to see you, and then you touched me and I caught fire. I was so afraid of the feelings, of what that made me. I ran and hid from you, from my feelings for you. I'm not supposed to feel like this. I'm not supposed to let anyone in anymore. I was broken and slowly, your friendship was piecing me back together. I couldn't risk the chance of one wrong move to make me come apart again." Rhett took a deep breath and continued, "And then, when I realized that by trying to keep myself from being hurt, I had hurt the one person I cared the most about. I don't know what came over me, but I needed to make you better. I needed to dry your tears and..."

  
"And then you kissed me." Link's shy smile lit up the dark hallway.

  
"And then I kissed you and it felt...right. It felt perfect and wonderful and it felt like the stars had aligned and I was home. And it scared me. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I made you leave. "

  
Link placed a tentative hand on Rhett's knee. "I'd like to kiss you again, but I'm afraid you'll say no." Rhett stood and looked down at Link, reaching his hand out to the smaller man. Link took his hand and pulled himself up, allowing Rhett to lead him back into the apartment.

  
-

  
Rhett led Link to the couch and gently pushed him down onto it. He sat himself down beside the trembling man and placed a nervous hand on Link's chest. "Your heart is beating so fast." With his other hand, he gripped Link's chin and tilted it towards his face. He brought Link's plush pink lips to his and kissed, slowly. Shy little kisses peppered Link's lips, cheeks and neck. His moan reverberating on Rhett's lips, sending a wave of want through his body. Throwing one long leg over Link's small lap, Rhett straddled his best friend. His kisses becoming deeper, more passionate. He flicked his tongue over Link's top lip, a silent request for admittance. Link parted his swollen lips and allowed Rhett's tongue to explore, touching his. Passionate kisses became sloppy, wet and filled with lust. Link moaned as Rhett slid his hands up the front of Link's button down shirt. Long fingers desperately clawing at the buttons. Having successfully unbuttoned the dark blue shirt, he silently rejoiced. He slid his large hands up to Link's shoulders and pushed the shirt off, exposing Link's protruding collarbones and taught shoulder muscles. He trailed the kisses down Link's long smooth neck, licking his clavicle and making him moan with pleasure. Rhett's hands found their way to the dark patch of chest hair and quickly began stroking the soft hairs, circling the tiny nubs that were Link's nipples. Link's moans of pleasure were all the motivation Rhett needed to continue exploring Link's body. Rhett felt Link's fingernails digging into his tee shirt clad back. He wanted to take it off, but he didn't want his lips to stop touching Link, not for a single second.

  
It was Link who pulled away first. "Rhett, we have to stop, I'm...well..." he motioned to his crotch, mere inches from Rhett's. An obvious bulge straining against the tight denim.

  
"Me too." Rhett was out of breath. He wanted to keep touching his friend. He wanted to unbutton his jeans and touch him, to feel what he did to the smaller man.

  
"I... I don't know what to do. I've never done anything like this before." Link confessed, face flushed.

  
"Me neither. What if we just, like touch each other?" Rhett suggested. He knew his body wanted more than just a two person jerk off session. He wanted to feel himself inside Link. He had never done anal. Jessie was adamant that nothing was to ever go back there. How hard could it be though, right?

  
"Just...just touch me Rhett. Please." Link gasped as Rhett's large hand covered the hidden bulge. "Pants off. Now." Rhett growled, standing to remove his.

  
Rhett could not believe the sight before him. His best friend. His beautiful best friend laid bare before him. His broad shoulders tapering down to a trim torso and the tiniest waist. Protruding from a dark bush of hair was the most amazing thing Rhett had ever laid eyes on. It had substantial length and it stood at full attention, hard and dark red. Clear liquid glistening on the tip as it rubbed against Link's stomach. He moaned deeply. He watched as Link's eyes drifted down to Rhett's own manhood. What it lacked in comparison to the length of Link's, it made if for in breadth.

  
Rhett felt like an animal. He released a low, guttural growl as he climbed onto Link, lifting his legs and attempting to insert himself into the smaller man.

  
"Whoa! What the hell man?!" Link slid out from under Rhett and stood, naked and afraid. "What happened to just touching? That hurt!" Rhett watched in disappointment as Link's arousal waned. Link had managed to get his pants and shirt on, albeit unbuttoned while avoiding Rhett's gaze.

  
"I should go. I can't do that. This was a mistake..." Link had his hand on the doorknob when a large hand covered it. Rhett stood behind him, naked as the day he was born. He leaned down and whispered into Link's ear with warm, tender, breathy words. "I'm sorry. I've never done that. I didn't think it would hurt...I never want to hurt you. Please. Please stay." Link turned around and placed a shaky hand on Rhett's large chest.

  
"Okay, but if we're gonna go all the way, we need to learn how to do it. I want to make sure we do it right." He smiled a shy, sultry smile up at Rhett.

  
"You're such a perfectionist." Rhett teased.

  
"Yeah, well, you're such a dork."

-

Needless to say, Rhett was nervous. Earlier in the day, he convinced Link to come back later that evening to "research" what exactly it was they were supposed to do. Of course he knew how to have sex. Making love to a woman was natural. He didn't want to toot his own horn, but he thought of himself as pretty well-versed in the ancient art form of the heterosexual humpty bump. He knew all the places on a woman's body to make her shudder, sigh, scream with pleasure, when to be gentle and when to be animalistic. But Link didn't have those places. He didn't have soft breasts or a clit. He didn't have the gentle curves of sensitive skin. What was he supposed to do with his hands? Was it like jerking himself off? Did that count as sex? What about his mouth? How does that work? Jessie had always been the one to take him in her mouth, sucking like it was a chore. He never came from her mouth on his dick, the feeling that she wasn't enjoying herself making him unable to relax. Should he try practicing on phallic foods? What if it tasted weird? Of course it'd taste weird. What if he wasn't good at it and Link couldn't get off? And then the biggest worry of all was weighing heavy on his mind. How the hell was he supposed to intimately connect himself to Link if it physically hurt? There had to be a way to enter him without ripping him apart. After all, people seemed to do it all the time, what was their trick?

  
The knock on the door shook Rhett out of his racing thoughts. Opening the door, he greeted his friend with a shy smile. "Hey." Link greeted him with a shaky voice and a small smile. Rhett led him back to the couch, sat down beside him with a small groan and reached for his Macbook. Opening it up, he looked at Link nervously.  
"I was uh, thinking maybe we could watch some professionals and see what it is they do? Maybe that'll give us some insight..." Rhett couldn't believe what he was asking.

  
"You want us to watch a porno together?" Link's eyes were wide.

"Well, I mean, if you wanna put it that way..."Rhett shifted anxiously, jiggling his long legs in an attempt to quell his nerves.

  
Link took the laptop from his hands and typed something into the search bar. A dark page with many embedded photos popped up. On the screen were frames from videos depicting various sexual acts. Girls with enhanced breasts on all fours, barely legal teens dressed to look even younger, latex and whips, something called a twink.  
"What is a twink?" Link asked, looking closer at the screen with a mix of curiosity and disgust.

  
"I don't know but he has the same haircut as you. " Link gasped and pulled back from the screen. "Dang it, man!"

  
"Let's try that one, there. It looks safe." Rhett pointed to a still of a muscular man with his mouth around the engorged cock of a smaller man with mousy brown hair and an out of style tribal tattoo on his arm.

  
Loud groans burst clearly from the small speakers of the computer and Link jumped. "Boy, they didn't waste any time. " He cocked his head to the right, as if a new angle might bring new insight.

Several minutes of choppy editing and shitty dialog ("Fuck me. Harder. Oh, you're so big.") delivered with no feeling, Rhett turned to Link. "Honestly, man. Is this doing anything for you? Have you learned anything?"

  
"Well, I learned that I don't enjoy watching gay porn." He shrugged and made a silly 'oh well' kinda face.

  
"Yeah. I've got nothing happening either." Rhett indicated to his crotch with his eyes. "I guess this wasn't a good idea."

  
"No, man. This was a great idea, you know why?" Link lifted his butt to turn and face Rhett beside him. "It made me realize I'm not gay!"

  
"Link, I don't think I follow? Does that mean you don't want to...with me?" Rhett's voice cracked a little as he looked down, trying to hide his disappointment.

  
"Nope! I mean, yeah. I still want to do all that with you. But only you. I'm not homosexual, I'm Rhettosexual!"

  
"That's not a word."

  
"Shut up and give me a kiss." Link threw a throw pillow at Rhett and dove in for a kiss. Rhett eagerly kissed back, but pulled away; afraid of going too far too fast.

  
"We need to figure this out...did you ever, you know...with Christy?" Rhett looked at the worn hardwood floor beneath his bare feet.

  
"No, never. But I never really wanted to do it anyway." Link shrugged his shoulders like it was an everyday, run of the mill answer to a question he was often asked.

  
"But you want to do it with me?" Rhett pulled his knees up to his chin. He had never felt so small and meek. His question barely a whisper as he connected his big eyes to Link's.

  
"In this moment, yes. More than anything and that scares me."

  
"I'm scared too." Rhett admitted with a sigh.

  
They considered googling "how to have sex with a man for the first time" but ultimately decided that would return too many unwanted results and lots of misinformation. "I think I have an idea..." He grabbed Link by the wrist and pulled him out the door and down to the cafe.

  
"If your idea is public sex in a coffee shop, I don't think I'm into that..." Link teased to cover his uncertainty.

  
"Hey Alex!" Rhett whistled to his evening manager. Alex wandered over to him and smiled. "What's up, Rhett?"

  
"We need you to teach us about sex."

  
"Excuse me?" Alex blinked, dumbfounded.

  
"Well, I mean, I know you and Mike are, well..."

  
"Damn. Did Eddie tell you he caught us?"

  
"Red handed."

  
"Are you gonna kick my ass?" Alex looked down at counter, embarrassed.

  
"Are you gonna tell us what we need to know?" Rhett returned.

  
Alex threw his hands up and sighed. "Okay, fine."

"Great, call him up and meet us upstairs after you close up." Rhett smiled wide and clapped his employee on the shoulder.

  
Safely back in the apartment, Link finally opened his mouth. "What was that about?"

  
"Alex and Mike are a couple. We can ask them what to do. They can teach us!" Rhett exclaimed like it was the best idea he'd ever had.

  
"That is a bad idea, Rhett. Then they'll now we're...whatever we are. And not to mention how embarrassing it'll be."

  
"We'll be fine. Besides, Alex thought I had a thing for you the first time he saw you. I just feel like they know all the tips and tricks and ways to make it feel good."

  
"I don't believe you, but I trust you." Link laughed and sat down with his friend to wait for the arrival of the young couple.

  
-

  
Alex was sitting on Rhett's only other chair, an old wooden kitchen chair that was identical to the wooden chair in Rhett's office, with his right arm protectively draped around Mike's middle. Mike was gently leaning into his boyfriend as he discussed the ins and outs of "prepping".

  
"No, man, it's not gross. I mean, you're gonna be sticking your junk in there anyways, why not a finger or two? If you don't stretch it, you'll hurt him. Besides, once you get in there, you can find the sweet spot and then everything changes. You can see music and taste colors. It is seriously the best thing, ever. " Mike was talking fast and gesticulating with his big hands. He was much more comfortable teaching the older men about the in and outs of hot gay sex than Alex was. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable talking about sex...he was uncomfortable talking about sex with his boss.

Alex was content to listen to the man he loved talk so freely, smiling behind his scruffy beard and fidgeting with his knit cap. He loved his mannerisms. They were one of the many reasons he was so drawn to him. He was funny and sarcastic. Not to mention that cute little butt that Alex could stare at all day. He finally opened his mouth to contribute to the conversation.  
"It's not all about physicality, though. There needs to be intimacy and trust. I mean, yeah. I love having sex. I love seeing Mike laying beneath me, but I love Mike more than all that. And isn't that really what ultimately is most important. Without love, sex is just motions. " He kissed Mike lightly on the temple.

  
"Aw, Babe. " Mike blushed and leaned into Alex a little more. "We don't always know what we're doing in the bedroom, we're no experts. We're just two guys doing what feels good, and if it feels good, it can't be wrong can it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I really wanted to write about them not knowing what to do, i see a lot of first time fics where they just *know*...)


	12. Chapter 12: Haunted by Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of history about Rhett and Jessie.
> 
> "Anywhere, I would've followed you  
> Say something, I'm giving up on you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter influenced by A Great Big World's "Say Something". I really wanted to let you in on a bit of Rhett's background. There isn't any Link here, but don't worry, we'll get to him.

It had been a few weeks since their lesson on sex from Alex and Mike. Rhett and Link had agreed it would be best to try to go slow and let the moment happen organically. Secretly, it was because Rhett was afraid. He hadn't had this level of closeness in so long and he didn't want to mess up. In fact, the last time he had been intimate with Jessie was before the move to Los Angeles. He felt his heart twinge at the memory while stirring broth in the kitchen of his cafe.

  
_Rhett stood in the empty living room of his beautiful home in Rural North Carolina. Earlier in the day they had signed the final paperwork, officially handing over the home to a sweet young couple. The wife was incredibly pregnant and couldn't wait to turn the boy's bedroom into a light pink nursery. The McLaughlin's belongings had all been placed in a u-haul. "All those years of playing tetris have finally paid off!" Rhett had laughed as the last box was placed with precision among all the other boxes of clothes, knick knacks and furniture. Jessie had come up behind him and wrapped her small arms around his waist. She barely came up to the middle of his back, but her head seemed to fit perfectly in the curvature of it._

  
_"I'm so excited, Rhett. Thanks for doing this for me. I love you so much." She whispered into his back. He turned and lifted her chin up to look at him. He swooped down and caught her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you too, Baby." He slid his hands down below the curve of her butt and onto her thighs, and in one fell motion, scooped her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately._

  
_"You know, the kids are spending the night at my parent's house and we still have one more night here..." Rhett trailed kisses down his wife's pale neck. She threw her head back and laughed._

  
_"Okay, you charmer!" She teased and hopped down. Kneeling down, she unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans. Taking him in her mouth, she began to pleasure him, he groaned in pleasure. Of course he did. The warm sensation was so pleasing. He knew that he'd never be able to get off that way though. They had already been together so long and he knew what worked for him and what didn't._

  
_"Okay, Baby. My turn." He pulled himself from her rosy lips and laid her down on the carpeted living room floor. She pulled her dress up and slid off her panties as Rhett got his pants the whole way off of his long legs. There on the floor of the home they just sold, they made love for the last time. Rhett had no idea of this however and he came hard. His beautiful wife under him, moaning his name. He brushed a dark grouping of hair from her face and smiled down at her, kissing her deeply. "_ _This move is going to be good for us. I promise."_

  
"Ah! Son of a bitch!" Rhett was torn from his memory by the slicing of a sharp knife over the tip of his finger. Lizzie had given the task of chopping vegetables for her newest Soup of The Day.

  
"Oh! Boss! Are you okay?" Lizzie rushed over to him and held up his hand.

  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I was daydreaming and missed. Don't worry. I just need a band-aid." He left the kitchen and went back to his office to root through his homemade first aid kit. He sat down on the ugly love seat and found himself lost in memories again.

  
_"Come on Jessie! This place is, well, it isn't perfect but it is what we can afford! You said your dream was to open a coffee shop! Well look at this place! The kitchen! It had some great appliances! They aren't new, but they all work! And that huge bay window! Think of all the people who will look in and out! I just want you to have your dream! I bet we could find some great second hand furniture at the Goodwill, make it really cozy and inviting!" Rhett stood in the middle of the mostly empty space for sale and spread his arms wide. "Plus, there is an apartment upstairs that is big enough for the four of us! I bet with little paint and elbow grease, we can make it look beautiful! I know how much you love interior design!"_

  
_She sighed. This hadn't been what she was expecting when she told Rhett of her dream. She had pictured sleek lines and cool colors. A real hip, modern place. She had pictured them with a large house. A house with a backyard for the boys. Something bright and sterile with a large kitchen and brand new fixtures. She wanted what she often saw on HGTV. The apartment upstairs looked like a set from a crime scene TV show. She had expected to find a junkie living in the closet and needles everywhere._

  
_"Look, Jess. I know it isn't everything you've been dreaming of, but Los Angeles is expensive. Between our savings and my 401k, this is what we can afford without putting ourselves in serious debt. We'll get it fixed up and I'll find myself an engineering job and soon we'll be able to rent the apartment out while we're sipping sweet tea on the porch of our brand new home." He tried to remain optimistic, he was willing to smile and do whatever he could to make her happy. She was the love of his life. His high school sweetheart._

  
_"I hate this building, Rhett. I hate it so much. It's so dark and gross." She crossed her arms over her ample chest and huffed._

  
_"What do you want me to do, Jessie? I'll do it. I just want you to be happy." Rhett's eyes pleaded with his wife._

  
_"Nevermind. We'll take this place, but you can't find another job. I need you here. I need you to help me fix it up and run the place."_

  
_Unfortunately, buying the building, paying for inspections, bringing things up to code and purchasing products had left them very little money to remodel._ _"Come on, Rhett. Look at this design. Wouldn't it just be perfect for the cafe? Oh! And look at these counters! They'd look amazing upstairs!" Jessie had dragged Rhett to a high end furniture store. Rhett thumbed the price tag on a simple white couch. $6500._

  
_"We can't afford this stuff, Jess. Please. Let's just go to the second hand store." Rhett was uncomfortable in this place. The staff stared at him and silently judged his southern drawl and giant stature._

  
_"You go. I wanna stay here and dream some more. " She wandered further away without giving him a second glance._

  
_Rhett had driven out of the fancy part of town, to a more "normal person" neighborhood and spotted a sign for a store that specialized in gently used second hand things. Wandering in, he laid eyes on an overstuffed leather couch. It was deep and soft and Rhett was smitten. He knew it would be perfect for the bay window. He looked at the price tag on it. $50 bucks, as is._

_The delivery truck had arrived with the leather couch at the same time two young delivery boys hauled in an angular love seat. Jessie shot Rhett a glare._ _"I thought this couch would be perfect for the bay window area! And it was only 50 bucks!" He defended himself._

  
_"Rhett! How could you? I got the love seat for that spot!" She stomped her foot and tears welled up in her eyes._

  
_"How much?" He asked._

  
_"It doesn't matter. Can you return the couch?"_

  
_"How. Much. " He growled. This time a statement._

  
_"$3000, but it is worth it! Look at how beautiful it is!"_

  
_"Are you serious? We could have furnished the who cafe with three grand!" Rhett threw up his arms and stormed off into the small room, currently being used for storage._

  
_"This is MY dream, you ass!" She yelled through the heavy door._

  
_He felt like he'd been shot. She had never spoken to him like that. Opening the door he calmly let the words come out. "This is going to be my office. We'll put the couch in here. You do what you want out there. You're determined to put us in debt. Just, do whatever you want." He shut the door and punched the wall._

  
Rhett hated that love seat. The moment Jessie had left him, he drug out his couch and placed it at the window. He pulled the love seat into his office and threw an old blanket over it. He couldn't bear to look at the hideous thing.

  
_Jessie would disappear for hours on end, leaving Rhett to run the shop with his one hire, a boy straight out of college named Alex. She'd hurry out the door with excuses on her tongue. "I have a hot yoga class today!" "The man at the farmer's market said he'd have a bushel of apples for me today!" "I just need to decompress. I'm going to the beach."_

  
_"I don't mean to be nosy, Sir, but she never came back with those apples. And the time before that, she wasn't dressed for yoga..." Alex, new and timid, had stated. The shop was empty and Rhett was sitting at a table, reading a book. He refused to sit on that love seat, and so did the customers. Well, the few customers he had. Jessie had managed to make the place look modern and cold. Very few people had come in to try their coffee and baked goods and Rhett couldn't figure out where she had gotten the money to decorate the place like this._  
_"I've noticed that too, man. " Rhett ran his hand through his tall hair and sighed._

  
_"Hey, why don't we close up for the afternoon, Boss? Let's go get some lunch. My treat. " Alex rested a pale hand on Rhett's plaid shoulder._

  
_"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, man. You're the best employee ever. Even if I can barely pay you. " Rhett smiled as the two locked up and walked down the street to a small pizza shop._

  
_"She keeps inviting all these people over. They're so pretentious and ugly. Not physically ugly. Like, their insides are horrible. " Rhett said around a bite of pizza. "We fought the other night. Again. This time she was gone for days. I have no idea where she was. The boys haven't stopped crying. I hate when they hear us fight."_

  
_"I hate to say this, but do you think maybe there is someone else?" Alex probed lightly. He didn't want to offend his boss by making such allegations._

  
_"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered that. I mean, where did she get all that money for matching furniture and area rugs? For that brand new espresso machine? We're barely breaking even at the end of the week and she's spending thousands upon thousands of dollars on things. And you should see the apartment. There is expensive artwork everywhere. And this massive TV. The toys the boys are getting is unreal. I've managed to get the mail everyday. There are no credit card bills or anything. I think someone is buying these things for her. Giving her the lifestyle she thinks she wants." Rhett crumpled a paper napkin in his hand and sighed loudly. "I miss the girl I married."_

  
Rhett left his office and excused himself from helping Lizzie in the kitchen. He needed to nap. His head was doing him in. He opened the door to his bedroom and looked at his sad little bed on the floor.

  
_Rhett had returned to the apartment, his stomach full of pizza and his head full of what ifs. His conversation with Alex had gotten him thinking. He knew he had to face her sooner or later. That is, if she was ever coming back. Closing the door, he heard giggles coming from the other end of the apartment. The boys should still be at school. Quietly, he grabbed the baseball bat he kept beside the door and tiptoed back toward the bedrooms. He peeked in the boy's room. Nothing. Silently he opened the door to the bedroom he shared with his wife. There was his wife, naked and sitting on top of a muscular blonde man, hips rolling and breasts bouncing. Her hands on his chest and moaning. Moaning deep and full of lust, a moan he had never received. He dropped the bat loudly and she turned, gasping. "Rhett!" She wrapped herself in the white comforter and stood up. "It's not what it looks like!"_

  
_"Well, it sure does look like my wife is fucking another man, but I'm often mistaken when I see things like that!" His face was red and his eyes shot bullets. "OUT! Get the hell out of my home. You-" he pointed to the naked man in his bed "-If I EVER see your face again, I will cut it off! And you!" He swiveled to his wife, hiding her naked body behind the blanket, "How could you? All this?! All this I did for you! I left everything behind to make you happy! How long? How long have you been seeing him?" He swore if his body had been able, he would have shot fire from his mouth._

  
_"Not long after we moved here..." She whispered._

  
_"You've been fucking another man for a YEAR! JESSIE! A whole year?! In our bed!" He wished he could break things, smash everything with the bat he had dropped to the floor._

  
Rhett's stomach churned at the sight of that bed. He instead made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room. He had continued the remodel and it was looking decent. The walls were all painted and the cabinets were sanded and stained. He had purchased this couch from the same store he had found the leather couch at. Jessie had taken all the fancy furniture Stone had purchased for the apartment. That was fine by him. He wanted no reminders of that awful time, nearly a year ago.

  
_Rhett hadn't seen Jessie for a week. She had left with the naked man (who had hastily gotten dressed during Rhett's rage) without a word. If Rhett had known it would be the last week he'd have with his children, he'd have taken them to Disneyland. The zoo. He'd have done so many things with them, made so many memories. Instead, he wallowed on the couch, drinking beer and letting the boys play alone in their room._

  
_When Jessie came knocking on a sticky hot Tuesday, Rhett was taken by surprise. "What are you doing here?" A twinge of hope. Maybe she left him. Maybe she wanted to work things out and they could be a family again. They could go back to North Carolina and pretend all this never happened._

  
_"I'm leaving you. I'm taking the boys. Stone wants to marry me. The shop is your problem now." She shoved an envelope at Rhett._

  
_"Divorce papers? Jessie, come on. We can work this out..." He begged, dropping the papers to the floor._  
_He followed her into the bedroom as she began to shove clothing and belongings into large black bags. "Stone is going to help me get some of the bigger stuff out later. I don't want you around when he comes. Just sign the papers and leave them on the counter for me. Please. "_

  
_He scrawled his name and the date on the papers, shoved them at her and ran down to the cafe. Once there, he grabbed the fancy tables and decorations and shoved them outside to the busy sidewalk. A passerby stopped. "Hey, buddy. You selling those?"_

  
_"They're all yours. Make an offer." He grunted as he continued to shove the modern tables and chairs outside. The man handed him five crisp hundred dollar bills. "Pleasure doing business with you, sir. " Rhett waved and went back into his restaurant. Not long after, Alex wandered in. "Whoa, man. What happened here?"_

_"It's complicated. Wanna go shopping?" Rhett held up the wad of cash, pushed his young employee out the door and went back to the second hand store._

  
Rhett remembered that shopping trip. He and Alex picked out lots of cozy chairs and low wooden coffee tables. They had managed to spend $400 on "new" furniture and took the remaining money to the hardware store to get paint. Rhett wanted the coffee shop to remind him of home. Alex, being a Midwestern boy, understood this and agreed completely. Not long after the remodel, customers started to show up. Granted, not many, but he finally had some regulars.

  
_A pretty, tall blonde woman walked up to the counter with her daughter in tow. Rhett wasn't usually at the counter waiting on customers, but Alex had to run an errand, leaving Rhett alone. Rhett usually hung out in the kitchen or back in his office. He was introverted and often felt more at ease alone. Even more so now that the divorce was finalized._

  
_"Mommy! He's so tall!" He heard the small girl whisper in awe._

  
_"Heh, yeah. I am. I'm almost tall enough to touch the moon!" He smiled at the young girl and handed her a warm chocolate chip cookie. The mother smiled a sweet smile and with a southern accent she politely requested a large iced caramel latte. "And you know what, Sugar? I'll take one o' them brownies too. Those look amazing!"_

  
_"We're having a girl's day!" The child piped up. "She says that since it is a day for just us, I can get whatever I want! We got our nails painted too! Mine are pink! Can I get a smoothie? Ooh! Strawberry banana!" She was so excited. He couldn't help but grin and laugh._

  
_"Why don't you ladies go have a seat on the couch. It's the best seat in the house. I'll go ahead and bring these to you when they are ready. "_

  
_"Well, aren't you just the sweetest thing on God's green Earth." The woman cooed and led her daughter to the couch._


	13. Chapter 13: Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awww yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult rating because I'm fond of the word cock.

In the few weeks since their first kiss, Rhett and Link had only seen each other a handful of times, and during those times they had shared only small, shy kisses and light touches. Link had shown up for the grief counseling sessions twice. He'd smile and laugh with Marta and Kathleen as they pinched his cheeks. "Eat, you're too skinny!" They'd coo as they shoved cookies and cakes at him. They young army widow, Autumn, continued her pursuit of the single father.

  
"You know, Link, Saturday is Penelope's first birthday and I'm throwing her a party. Just a small little thing, family and close friends. You should stop by. I've told them about you." She batted her long, dark eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly. She placed her hand on Link's knee and rubbed circles with her thumb. Rhett, who had been talking with Stevie saw this and stopped. Blood rushed to his ears and he no longer could hear what Stevie was saying.

  
His long stride had him beside Link just in time to catch Link's answer to the invite. "Oh, that's awful kind of you to invite me, but I'm flying out to New York City for business Friday night. I've got a few clients to meet up with to discuss some financial endeavors." He patted her hand lightly. He had meant for her to take the hint and remove her hand, however that was not what happened. She took his hand in her small, soft hand and held it.

  
"You're such a wonderful man, Link. I'd love for you to meet my Penny. You're welcome to come by any time." Rhett's fists clenched as she wrote her number on a slip of paper and stuck it in his shirt pocket.

  
"Hey, Link!" Rhett slid into the empty seat opposite his friend. He glared at Autumn and continued, "I finished remodeling the living room! Wanna come over after this and see it? I'm pretty pleased with it."

  
Link pulled his hand from the small woman's hand and ran it through his hair. "Yeah, man. That sounds great! I've been excited to see what you've done with the place. Excuse us, Autumn. It was nice talking with you. " He stood up and followed Rhett to the staircase where they had their first conversation.

  
"What was all that? She is so into you, man!" Rhett burst out.

  
"Jealous, much? She was just inviting me to a birthday party." Link crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"For a one year old. She was asking you out!"

  
"Calm down, Rhett."

  
"I can't calm down! I really, really like you, man. It makes me so....ugh. She's just so..." He trailed off.

  
"What?" Link probed.

  
"She's just so pretty, and nice and sweet and...a woman. What if you change your mind about me and..." He lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

  
"Hey now. I like you a lot, Rhett." Link's hand came up to touch the soft beard and Rhett blushed.

  
"So is that why you told her you were flying out to New York?"

  
"Oh, no. I really am. It was kinda short notice and I was gonna tell you about it, but she got to me first. I'll be gone for a week."

  
"A week? What?" Rhett gasped. "What am I supposed to do without you for a week?"

  
"Same thing we always do. Text each other."

  
-

  
The mood inside Link's van was tense. Even though it was only a short drive from the rec center to Rhett's apartment, Link could tell Rhett was deep in thought. His brow wrinkled in concentration, his small lips pursed to make them even smaller. He reached out his hand and gently placed it on Rhett's thigh. "Rhett?"  
Rhett turned his head toward his friend and saw the concern in worried blue eyes.

  
"What's on your mind, Bo?" Rhett smiled at the southern term of endearment. He hadn't heard anyone use that word in so long.

  
"It's nothing, well I mean. No. I'm just really going to miss you while you're away. Promise me you won't fall for some New York City girl while you're there." He smiled shyly. He meant it as a joke, but deep down he was worried. What if Link decided that he'd rather have a woman? It was possible, after all.  
Link took Rhett's large hand in his and rubbed his thumb gently over the soft skin between Rhett's thumb and forefinger. "Let's go upstairs and you can show me just how handy you are."

  
Holding Link's hand felt so natural, like it was how it always should be, how it always should have been. Hand in hand, Rhett led Link upstairs to the apartment. The stairwell still needed work, the paint was still a terrible green, the light still flickered in defeat, and the stairs still creaked and moaned with every step. Unlocking the door, Rhett allowed Link to step in first. The sad little place was transformed into a warm bachelor pad. The aforementioned dark gray brick wall was now home to refurbished wood shelving that held mementos from Rhett's life. The wall behind his 'new' used leather sofa had all his favorite albums framed and arranged to perfection. The kitchen cabinets were stained a rich dark mahogany and the 'vintage' harvest goldenrod fridge was replaced with a fairly standard, yet much nicer stainless steel fridge. The old tube television had been replaced by a flat screen TV which was mounted on the wall. Beneath it was a bookshelf full of Rhett's cookbooks and DVD sets. Pictures of his sons were placed neatly around the room.

  
"Oh, gosh Rhett! This looks amazing!" Link squeezed Rhett's hand and smiled brightly.

  
"It's not entirely finished. I still have to do the bedrooms and the bathroom..."

  
"It's wonderful, Rhett. It feels like you!" Link took Rhett's other hand in his and stood facing him, looking up past his large framed glasses into sparkling green eyes. He needed to stand on his tiptoes in order to connect his lips to Rhett's. Letting go of Rhett's hands, Link allowed his right hand to find it's way to Rhett's face, cupping it softly. His left hand soon joined and he was holding his large head in his hands, his thumbs stroking the apples of Rhett's cheeks. Large hands found their way to the space between Link's broad shoulders and narrow waist. He pulled the smaller man closer to him as Link moaned into Rhett's small lips. He slid his hands down over the soft mound that was Link's ass and moaned deeply. It felt so good, so soft yet so firm. He wrapped his hands around Link's thighs and lifted him up. His back cried out, but he didn't care. Holding Link like this was too important, too wonderful, too...hot. Link's legs wrapped around Rhett's torso as he buried his face in the muscular neck and giggled. He carried Link in this manner back to the bedroom and dropped the small man playfully onto the small bed.

  
Link arranged himself so that he was resting on his elbows, one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee. He tried his best to give the tall man a sexy 'come hither' look and must have succeeded if the low rumble coming from Rhett's chest was any indication. Rhett licked his lips and pounced. The smaller man shrieked as he bounced back into the mattress.  
Rhett positioned so his body was beside Link, his left arm draped over the small torso and looked deeply into bright pools of blue. Link's hair was mussed, spread onto the white pillowcase. His eyes sparkled and he bit his lip subconsciously. He breathed heavy and Rhett thought that he looked perfect.

  
"You are so beautiful." He stroked Link's cheek with his free hand and came back down to continue their kiss.  
Link melted into the kiss. No one had ever called him beautiful before. Cute, sure. Handsome, of course Christy had said that often. But beautiful? No. Never. He liked how it sounded coming out of Rhett's mouth. He liked how it felt.

  
"Oh,Rhett..." he moaned as a large hand slid beneath his tee and up his chest. He forced his hands to leave Rhett's broad, strong back so that he could try to open Rhett's belt buckle. It was one of those annoying slide buckles, but he eventually freed the dark canvas material from the metal clamp. He unbuttoned Rhett's black jeans and slid his hand down into the hard warmth of his polka dotted underwear.  
Rhett gasped at the sensation of someone else's hand on his dick. Oh, God. This was really happening, wasn't it? He nibbled Link's neck, ran his tongue over the large Adam's Apple, rubbed his finger and his thumb over the tiny nipples all while Link stroked at Rhett's throbbing erection.

  
It was an odd feeling, Link decided. He'd never held another man's penis is his hand before. He couldn't believe how bold he had been. This was happening, wasn't it? He was holding another man's dick in his hand and it felt odd...but good. It was heavy and warm and a little slick from the pre-come oozing out of the tip. He wondered what it would feel like in his mouth. Would he gag? He had a pretty bad gag reflex. It was time to try, to see what it was like. He pulled himself away from the kisses and nibbles much to Rhett's disappointment and pushed him on his back. He positioned himself between Rhett's long legs and pulled the dark denim down.

  
"Oh, gosh! Link!" Rhett cried as Link cautiously put his tongue on the tip of the engorged cock. It wasn't that bad, he decided and went in for more. This time dragging his tongue from the base to the tip, following the long vein that connected them. He felt Rhett shudder and buck his hips. 'Moment of truth' he decided as he wrapped his soft pink lips around the flesh. He took it to the base, surprised at his own body for not gagging as the head tickled the back of his mouth. He began to mimic what he remembers Christy to do when they found themselves intimate like this. He bobbed his head, soon finding a rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow. Occasionally he'd bring his mouth back to the tip and smooth his tongue over the top, around the head. He used Rhett's moans and gasps direct him.  
Rhett bucked and dug his fingers into the comforter, twisting the fabric into wrinkled knots. He had never experienced anything like this. The warmth of Link's mouth, the gentle hum coming from his perfect lips, the naughty look he gave above the frames of his dark glasses. The way Link's fingers would gently tickle his inner thigh, his balls, the 'v' of his hips. All of his senses were in overload.

  
"Link! Oh! Link! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." he gasped as his warm seed spilled out of him and into Link's waiting mouth. His cock jerked as the last dropped dribbled out. "Link! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Link looked up at him and swallowed hard. It was warm and salty and all together something he had never experienced before. He stuck his tongue out to show he had gotten it all down and smiled wide.

  
"It's okay, Baby." Link caressed Rhett's bearded cheek and smiled softly.

  
"Should I? I mean? Is it my turn to..." Rhett asked sheepishly, looking at Link's large bulge in his red jeans.

  
"I have a better idea..." Link began to kiss Rhett's neck as he unbuttoned his printed collared shirt.

  
Rhett found his tired cock spring back to life. That hadn't happened since that time freshman year when he and Jessie decided to finally have sex for the first time. He figured he was just too old, too tired to ever have a round two. He groaned deeply and whispered more to himself than to Link "I can't believe this is happening..."

  
"Me either, Baby. Do you have any lube?" Link asked slowly undressing himself in front of the large man, watching as Rhett's eyes widened every time another sliver of tanned skin was exposed. The striptease alone was enough to make him unable to think straight, but the sight of Link's long swollen dick had his mind swirling. Rhett motioned to the top drawer of his dresser. A small bottle was tucked in among the socks. A gift from Alex the morning after their sex education. Alex had wrapped it in a sweet little bow and handed it to Rhett with unabashed joy as Rhett turned deep crimson and shoved it in his pocket, away from the eyes of customers and employees.  
Link opened the bottle and remembered the instructions Mike had given them. Be liberal with it. Some on you, some on your fingers. Use one finger at a time until he says so.

  
"Is this okay?" Link asked as he settled back in between Rhett's long legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He didn't want to do it if Rhett didn't want it. Rhett nodded weakly, his head swimming with passion, fear, the high from the prior orgasm.  
Link squirted a good amount of the slick product on his fingers and gently stuck his index finger into Rhett's tight hole. He felt Rhett clench as he gasped.

  
"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Link could feel the panic set it.

  
"Hurts, yeah. But good hurt. Keep going, Bo."

  
Link wiggled his finger around inside for a moment or two longer, becoming acquainted with the warm feel of it. "I'm gonna put two in now...is that okay?" Link used his free hand to touch Rhett's chest. His heart was pounding fast, sweat trickled down the cleft of his pecs and through his soft chest hair. He bent down to lick the sweat off his chest as he inserted a second finger, gently wiggling them to spread the hole. His fingers grazed the swollen bump inside and he felt Rhett's whole body jerk.

"Holy shit! Oh Link! Do that again!" So he did. He fingered deep in Rhett's hole, playing with the sweet spot, stretching the skin and stroking Rhett's cock until Rhett gasped out loud.

  
"Please, Link. Please. I want to feel you. Please." Link coated his own swollen member with the sticky, slick lube and applied more to the now gaping entrance. Cautiously, he began to insert himself. He watched as Rhett grimaced, moaned and gasped for more. He slid in further and further, watching Rhett's face the whole time. Expressions changed from pain to pleasure and soon his fingernails were deep in Link's back, growling deep and begging for him to go faster, harder, deeper. The smaller man obliged and soon found a speedy rhythm, his hips smacking the bare skin on the back of Rhett's thighs, Rhett's cock twitching with the rhythm.  
"Link, I think I'm gonna come again..." Rhett gasped as he grabbed a handful of Link's dark hair.

  
"Me too, Baby..." Link delivered one final, deep thrust and felt his warmth fill the man beneath him. Rhett bucked his hips, cried out and shot his second load, this time over Link's chest. He watched the strings of white liquid settle into the curls of dark chest hair and sighed. Link pulled himself out and collapsed on Rhett's chest, panting heavily with foggy glasses.

  
"Wow..." was all Rhett could manage to get out.

  
"Yeah..." Link smiled and played with the hair on the chest beneath him. Their reverie was interrupted by the familiar ring of Rhett's cell phone.

  
"Just let it go to voicemail, man." Link whined as Rhett sat up to fish the phone out of his pants which Link had haphazardly thrown over the edge of the bed. He grabbed the phone and settled back into the bed, the small man quickly snuggling up to his side still tracing circles in the blonde chest hair. He looked at the caller I.D. Jessie.

  
"What is it, Jessie? "Rhett said shortly.

  
"Dad? It's me, Locke..."  
-


	14. Chapter 14: The Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well...right?

Rhett sat up in bed, stunned. "Is everything okay? Are you alright? Is Shep okay?"

  
The voice on the other end of the phone seemed so close; Rhett felt like he could almost feel his son in the room with him. "We're okay, Dad. Um, can we come live with you?" Locke didn't beat around the bush, a trait Rhett was sure didn't come from him.

  
"Of course you can! Is everything okay with your mom and Stone?"

  
"I got in a fight with Mom about Stone. I said he wasn't our father and he was mean to Shepherd. She said if we were so unhappy there, we should just go be with you. Can you come and get us, please?"

  
Rhett's heart sank. The idea that someone could be mean to his children broke his heart and filled him with a burning anger simultaneously. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Could you put your mom on the phone, please?" He pulled on his jeans and searched the floor for his previously discarded shirt.

  
"What is it, Rhett?" Jessie's tone was curt.

  
"Locke and Shepherd said they wanna come live with me and I wanted to let you know I'm on my way now."

  
"Well, don't get too comfortable, I'm sure they'll be calling me up in a week begging to come back home with me once they realize how worthless you are as a father."

  
Ouch. Rhett felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. That was low, even for her. It must have been some argument between her and their eldest son. "Even if it is only a week, it'll be worth it just to see them. I'll be there soon." He disconnected the call and looked at the figure in his bed, head lolled to the side, mouth slightly open and breathing lightly. Link must have dozed off during his phone call.

  
"Link. Hey, Link. Wake up." He gently ran his hand over Link's cheek. Blue eyes fluttered open and a shy smile crept onto Link's face.

  
"Is everything okay?"

  
"Yeah. The boys want to come stay with me. I'm going to go pick them up now. " Rhett smiled. He was going to finally see his boys. It had been so long.

  
"That's wonderful! Do you want me to come along?" Link straightened up in the bed.

  
"No, no it's okay. You need to get some sleep. You have a flight tomorrow. I'll be fine." Rhett placed his large hand on Link's thigh and bent down to capture soft pink lips in his. "You're welcome to stay here until you're ready to leave. Just lock up behind you."

  
"Good luck." Link kissed him again before watching him close the old wooden apartment door behind him. He relaxed into the small mattress and sighed. He hadn't expected to find himself here- naked in a bed that wasn't his, sweaty, sticky and satisfied. The pounding in his chest had yet to calm down to the normal rhythm and his chest felt full enough to burst.  
He couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face as he pulled his clothes back on and left the apartment. He felt good, so good. Making love to the older man had felt right.  
He fired up his van and smiled at a seemingly fitting song for how he felt poured out of the speakers. " _But with me and you it just started quietly and grew/_ _and believe it or not/_ _now there's something groovy and good 'bout whatever we got..."_

  
He pulled into his driveway and put the van in park. He couldn't wait for the opportunity to be in Rhett's strong arms again and briefly wished he didn't have to be all the way across the country for a whole week.

  
Stepping into the house made him come back to reality. The house was quiet. His children were all tucked away in bed and his mother had made herself at home in the guest bedroom, yet it still felt so empty. He flipped on the light switch in the living room and stopped cold. There in his direct line of sight were the photographs he cherished. Christy on his back at the beach-smiling and laughing, their wedding soft and white and beautiful, professional quality family photos and the one that made the breath catch in his throat. It was a glamour shot of his wife, her blonde hair shining like a halo around her. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with a mischievous gleam. Tucked into the corner of the photo was the note she had lovingly stuck in the cheesy greeting card that had accompanied the photograph- a gift for him for their anniversary. His eyes zeroed in on the dainty looped handwriting. _"I will love you forever and always, my one true love. Always, Christy."_

  
Link felt sick. What had he done? Here he was, making love to another person, no not just another person. A man. Here he was fucking another man while he was supposed to be mourning his wife. He had vowed to love her and only her for his entire life. "Oh, dear God. What have I done? I'm so sorry Christy. I'm sorry. I still love you." He whispered. His head was spinning. How could he have been so stupid? The walls were closing in and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He darted to the bathroom and threw himself onto the tile floor, hugging the porcelain bowl of the toilet as he heaved. He sobbed uncontrollably as he emptied the contents of his stomach, whispering "I'm sorry, Christy. I'm so sorry. "

  
-

  
Rhett was bouncing from excitement. His boys were comfortably asleep in the backseat and he was still high from the unexpected lovemaking that had just occurred. Link had been so amazing. So gentle. So sexy. He never knew something could feel so wonderful and whole. It was like Link was the missing piece of the puzzle that was Rhett's life. All this time he had been trying to make a piece that didn't belong fit to complete him. He turned the radio up slightly, not enough to wake the boys, and rolled down the windows of his beat up old Ford. What did this make them? Was Link his boyfriend? Partner? Lover? He shook his head at how silly they all sounded and how silly he felt thinking about it. They didn't need to be anything, as long as he could just be with Link. That was enough for him. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of Link's big, blue eyes looking up at him with love, hair spread out on the pillowcase and those lips. Oh, those lips. He felt like he could burst. He had taken a chance and allowed himself to fall for someone and it was all going perfectly. The notion of being hurt again was the furthest thing from his mind. Everything was finally working out for him and he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "It's Getting Better" by Mama Cass.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry about this chapter. I promise it'll get better.


	15. Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett texts Link. Link prays.

Rhett awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. He had fallen asleep clutching the pillow that Link had rested his head upon. The warm, comforting scent of his love enveloped him as he drifted to sleep. He rubbed his sleep filled eyes and grabbed his cell phone. He wanted so badly to text Link. To send him a good morning text and a waking up selfie. He wanted to tell him he missed him, how he wished he was beside him. He wanted to blow up Link's phone with messages of love and silly emojis. Instead he typed out a short "Have a safe flight, Bo" and hit send. He didn't want to come off too clingy. This was all so new to him. When he and Jessie had started dating, texting etiquette wasn't a thing, hell, texting wasn't a thing. She'd always be the one to call him. She'd sneak out onto her porch to call him, her father none too pleased about that McLaughlin kid taking his baby girl out.

  
He rolled out of bed and slid a pair of gray sweatpants on over his boxers and tiptoed gently out into the hall. He quietly opened the door to the previously underused bedroom and peeked in at his boys. He smiled as they breathed lightly and in unison, both with their curly dirty blond hair falling over their closed eyes. He had missed this so much. He wanted to wake them up, make them a giant pancake breakfast and take them to the zoo, the mall, the movies, everywhere. He had to make up for so much lost time. Instead, he let them sleep.

  
His stomach growled lightly and he opened the fridge hoping to find something to nibble on. He hadn't been expecting to have his sons back with him so he hadn't gone grocery shopping in ages. He sniffed at the carton of milk and quickly tossed it in the sink, the smell was horrifying and the contents probably shouldn't be considered milk anymore. He settled on a glass of apple juice that was on the brink of fermentation and sat down on his "new" old couch, juice in one hand and the television remote in the other. He flipped through the channels until he came upon a history documentary that was halfway over. He wasn't really interested in watching it anyway. He let his mind wander to those ocean blue eyes and shy, dorky smile. He ran a hand through his golden brown locks (which were uncharacteristically laid flat on his head) and sighed deeply. He felt his cheeks warm at the thought of soft, heart shaped lips. How had this happened? How had he gone from being married to his perfect high school sweetheart to being head over heels for a nerdy, anxiety riddled man?A beautiful man. A strong, handsome man with legs than seemed to go on forever and long, delicate fingers. What had made this man so special that he could just come into Rhett's life like this and make him question everything he had come to know as truth? He didn't know, and frankly, he didn't need to know. All he knew was that Link Neal had appeared when he needed him the most, although at the time he hadn't known he needed anyone.

  
He couldn't take it anymore. He reached into the pocket of his old sweatpants and pulled out his phone. Link hadn't texted him back, but that was okay. Link might still be asleep. His flight wasn't until later in the afternoon. He activated the front facing camera and took a quick shot, trying to look like he wasn't trying too hard. He decided it was a pretty good picture, his hair being down gave him a softer appearance. His stormy jade eyes sparkled partially by the reflection of the camera's flash, but mostly out of happiness. His lips parted slightly in a small smile. In one quick move, he attached the picture to a text message and sent it off to the object of his affection. He smiled as he stretched his long body out along the length of the couch. He dozed off in no time, phone resting silently on his chest.

 

-

  
Link awoke to his phone buzzing. Two text messages from Rhett. He was about to respond to the first one, "Have a safe flight, Bo" when the second message finished loading. A picture of Rhett, hair down and mussed. Those eyes. Oh, those eyes. Link had to look away, afraid that Rhett could see the shame and fear in his eyes even though it was just a photo.' Don't be so stupid, Link.'  He looked back down at the message.

  
_**:Last night was amazing. I wish you were here. <3 R:**_

  
Oh gosh. Link ran his hands through his messy hair and bit his lip. "What do I do?" He whispered to no one but himself. He had barely slept the night before, the anxiety he felt kept him tossing and turning. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Rhett and his heart would flutter. He wished he could talk to Christy. He wanted to apologize to her for breaking their vows, for making love to another person. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to ask for her permission to love again. Was it love he felt for Rhett? He didn't want to answer that question, even if it was only him asking it. He wasn't allowed. Christy was the only one for him, right? If he wasn't supposed to fall for Rhett, than why did fate bring Rhett to him when Link needed him the most?

  
He shoved his phone away. He couldn't respond to these texts. He didn't know how. Instead he buried his head in his pillow and screamed. He screamed at the frustration he felt over the judge being lenient on the kid who hit Christy. He screamed at the pain he felt from seeing her being loaded into the ambulance. He screamed at the whispers he heard at Christy's funeral about how he wasn't crying. He screamed at his therapist for suggesting the grief group. He screamed at the warmth he enjoyed that night on the couch. He wanted to scream at Rhett and his stupid, gorgeous face and his firm chest and warm, inviting hugs. The scream wouldn't come, instead it was replaced with a sob. Then another. He sobbed into his pillow, soaking it. He knew he couldn't deny himself the feeling he had for the gentle giant as much as he wanted to, for Christy's sake.

  
He blindly showered and dressed, all the while his thoughts were of Christy. Is she looking down on him right now? Is she disappointed in him? Furious at him? Disgusted that it was a man he fell for?

  
As he packed his bags for his trip, something he kept putting off until the last possible moment, his mind wandered back to Rhett. _'_ I can't just ignore him, he doesn't deserve that.' He wanted Rhett. He wanted to hold him and make him laugh that big, boisterous laugh that shook his whole body. He wanted to touch that body, make it tremble. He wanted to know that it was okay that he wanted these things. He wanted a sign. A sign from God, or Christy or all the powers that be that it was okay. That she was okay with it. That he was allowed.

  
He zipped up his suitcase and snapped shut the closures to his carry on laptop bag and sighed. He just needed time to think about this. He'd go to New York, deal with his clients, eat until he burst and drink until he couldn't think anymore. He lugged his suitcase outside and placed it in the back of his minivan so it was all ready to go when he was. He whispered a small prayer as he looked toward the sky, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, a smattering of stars barely visible to the naked eye. "Please, Christy. If you can hear me, please give me a sign. Am I allowed to love you both?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is short, it always feels a lot longer when I'm writing it out.
> 
> ps, come visit me on my tumblr and let me know what you think. http://cattacodinosaur.tumblr.com/


	16. Textual healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy texty times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this chapter is kinda dirty I guess. I don't write too dirty...

Rhett was exhausted. He spent the entire day running all over the city with his boys and he wouldn't have traded the opportunity for anything. He had laughed heartily as the boys dumped armloads of snacks into his shopping cart. He smiled from ear to ear as he drove around, listening to their brotherly banter in the backseat. He teared up as he took what felt like hundreds of pictures of them playing at the park. He sent his favorite-a selfie of him and the boys- to Link with the caption _"I can't wait for you to meet the other two loves of my life."_

  
Link hadn't responded to any of his texts that whole day. Rhett hadn't been too worried. He knew that flights are tiresome and that the dark haired accountant had a lot of work to do while he was in the city. It wasn't until he got back to the apartment and flipped through the texts he sent that he noticed what could be a fatal flaw in his blossoming relationship with the younger man. He had realized that he, in a roundabout way, had told Link he loved him. Shit. Link probably saw that and panicked. He probably would have too, if he was honest with himself.

  
"Hey, dad? Can we watch a movie?" Shep tugged lightly at his father's gray tee.

  
"What? Of course! Would you guys like me to make some popcorn too?" The boys cheered and Shep jumped happily. "I'll take that as a yes. Go ahead and pick something out. I'll be right back with a big bowl of buttery popcorn!"

  
Rhett walked to his stove top, laughing at the boys arguing in the other room over which movie to watch. Once at the stove, he heated up his old cast iron dutch oven and put a small amount of oil inside, followed by some popcorn kernels. He replaced the lid and waited for the telltale popping sound. As it popped, he jostled the pan to ensure all the kernels popped and none burned. He then dumped the fresh popped treat into a big bowl and poured melted butter all over it.

  
"Here we go guys!" He set the bowl on the coffee table along with a few cans of decaffeinated soda. He knew Jessie never let them have soda, so he was going to treat them. "Wow! Mom never lets us have soda! And Stone always makes us microwave popcorn! Daddy, you're the best!" Shepherd grinned widely, mouth full of buttery corn goodness; his battle for what movie to watch forgotten. Locke quietly cheered a whispery "yes!" as he stood up and slipped a movie into the DVD player.

  
"The Goonies?! That's what I'm talkin' about, boy!" Rhett high-fived his eldest son and sat down between them. Shepherd automatically cuddled into his father's side. Locke allowed his father to put his arm around him and smiled. He may be a tween, but he could still enjoy moments like this.

  
-

  
Link's flight had been delayed, then rerouted and delayed again. He was hot, tired and hungry. His phone had lost it's charge during the first delay and the WiFi at the airport was spotty.  After several minutes of trying to hail a taxi, he finally found one and was on his way to his hotel. It was late and the city was lit up against the dark night sky. There were no stars to be seen, only the warm glow from the neon lights and billboards for Broadway plays and high end clothing boutiques.  
The cab pulled up to the curb and the polite driver, a young middle eastern man with a full beard and a friendly smile, helped Link unload his suitcase. Link paid him and tipped him well before tiredly dragging himself into the hotel's bright lobby. It wasn't a fancy hotel, just your run of the mill Hampton/Hilton/Marriot whatever. He honestly didn't even know the name of the place he was staying, just it's address. He'd figure it out in the morning. Right now, he needed to sleep. He took the key card from the petite girl with the thick Caribbean accent and beautiful braids piled on the top of her head, thanked her many times and then disappeared into the shiny elevator.

  
He found his bed blindly, flopping down onto the hotel covers and sighed. He knew all the stories about how dirty hotel beds were, but he was too tired to care. He kicked his shoes off, dug into his laptop bag for his phone and charger and plugged them in. His phone sprang to life and alerted him that he had missed a text from his mother _**(I hope you arrived safely, Sweetheart. The kids are asleep. Call me tomorrow.)**_ , a phone call from his boss _("Listen, Charles. I know your flight has been delayed but your client, Mr. Green, needs to meet with you first thing tomorrow morning. 8 AM sharp. Here's the address...")_ and a missed text with a photo attachment from Rhett.

  
He hadn't responded to Rhett's morning texts yet. He had spent the majority of his flight thinking about them. What to say, what to do. The picture loaded and it was beautiful. Rhett had one long arm holding his phone out to capture the moment, the other arm was wrapped around two blond boys who were laughing and smiling big. The three faces took up the entire frame and the joy on Rhett's face was genuine. It made Link's chest swell. Rhett deserved this. He deserved that happiness. His eyes fell to the caption below the picture _**"I can't wait for you to meet the other two loves of my life"** _ and his breath hitched. Was Rhett implying that he was in love with Link? What did that mean? He groaned. He was too tired and too hungry to be thinking so hard. Instead, he snapped a quick selfie and wrote below it "just now arrived at my hotel. I'm tired and I look like hell" and hit send. Almost instantly he received a text back.

  
_**:You look beautiful:** _

  
**:Rhett...:**

  
_**:Dude, I mean it. You could be covered in trash and open sores and I'd still think you were beautiful:** _

  
Link blushed and texted back with his left hand, his right relaxed on his chest, fingers spread apart.  
**:You're so romantic:**  
Link watched as the familiar bubbles appeared on the screen, but seemed to take a long time to turn into a message. He was nearly asleep when the phone vibrated in his hand.  
_**:I'm sorry:**_

  
Link sat up? Sorry. For what?  
**:For what?:**

  
_**:For blowing up your phone with needy text messages earlier. I probably freaked you out...:** _

  
Link paused. What was Rhett trying to say? Another message from Rhett popped up.

  
_**:I mean, I really like you and I miss you and I had an amazing night with you, but I don't want you to think I'm coming on too strong...:** _

  
**:It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?:**  
Link hit enter before his brain could argue, but it was too late. _'It's okay to flirt just a little, right?'_ He tried to rationalize.

  
_**:I just put the boys to bed and I'm going to get a shower. Will you be awake when I'm done?:** _

  
**:How can I fall asleep now that I know you're naked?:** Oh, fuck. Was he really doing this? It was one thing to flirt a bit, but another thing entirely to initiate sexting.  
A image attachment popped up and Link opened it, revealing a picture of Rhett shirtless and a shy smile on his face. Damn.

  
_**:Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?:** _

  
Link swallowed hard. Did he want to stop? The tightness in his chest and the flush on his cheeks was all he needed for an answer. He slid his right hand up his t-shirt and lightly rubbed his chest.  
**:Keep going:**

  
The next picture was of Rhett's lower torso. His cute belly button was sprinkled with soft blonde hairs. The deep 'v' of his waist tapered down to show the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs that peeked out from beneath his dark blue jeans. Link moaned and pinched at his nipple as he imagined Rhett's warm skin under his fingers.

  
_**:What are you doing?:** _

  
Link texted back with his free hand.

**:I'm taking off my shirt and rubbing my chest:**

  
_**:I wish I was the one undressing you right now, touching that chest. Show me:** _

  
Link gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He pulled his shirt up around his collarbones and placed his had back on his chest. He thought of Rhett's twinkling eyes and bit his lip, moaning as he snapped a picture and hit send. He hadn't even tried to pose to make the picture seem sexy. At that moment, he knew that was the picture that needed to be taken.

  
_**:Damn, Link. I want to touch your hips and bite that neck. Could I see you touch yourself? Please?:** _

  
Link unbuttoned his Levi's and slid a hand into his camo briefs. He snapped a picture and sent it to the sexy giant.

  
_**:You're a tease. I'll show you mine if you show me yours:** _

  
Link giggled at the text and slid his jeans and underwear down around his ankles. He gripped his swollen manhood in his hand and stroked it a bit before sending the picture.

  
_**:Well fuck me:** _

  
**:I did. Your turn:**

  
Link felt his cock jump at the sight of Rhett, naked, wet and covered in soapy suds. One picture showed his large hand wrapped around himself. Another picture showed his face, hair wet and eyes full of want. Link quickly hit the phone icon and his heart beat hard as he heard that familiar voice pick up.

  
"Link?"

  
"Make me come. Tell me exactly what you would do right now." Link moaned into the receiver as he touched himself, his long fingers threading themselves through the course hair and around his dick.

  
"Well, first I'd kiss you, but that's just because your lips drive me crazy. I'd work my way down, soft, tiny kisses until I reached the spot where your neck meets your collarbone. Then, I start biting you between long, rough kisses. My hands are exploring your whole body, your chest, your nipples, your hips. Oh, Link. You feel so good. So warm, so soft." Rhett growls deeply, sensually and continues. "I'm working my way down, licking your nipples along the way. I love the way they feel on my tongue, but they're not what I'm after. I want you in my mouth. You're too big though, I can't fit all of you in there. I lick and suck, my wet lips are making your cock so slick. Your skin tastes so good, Link. I'm gonna come just thinking about it."

  
"Oh Rhett, I'm there!" The brunette lets out a low moan and hears the older man hold his breath on the other end of the line.

  
"Oh, Link! Link! You're so beautiful. I, I'm coming! Fuck. Gosh, Link. I love you, man."

  
"I..." 

  
"Oh! Oh! I mean, I didn't mean to...shit. I've gotta go!" Link heard the line go silent and blinked, dumbfounded. Did that really just happen? Did Rhett really just say what he thought he said? Did he really just jerk himself off to another man's voice? Was that the sign that he needed? No, it couldn't have been. He felt dirty. But beyond that, he felt content. Almost...happy. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the direction my brain had intended on it going when I was brainstorming for the next chapter, but here it is. I think it works...
> 
> btw, check me out on tumblr. It's boring, but it's something. (http://cattacodinosaur.tumblr.com/)


	17. The Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys think. A lot.

Rhett disconnected the call as he felt the burn of embarrassment course through him. "What the hell did you do, McLaughlin?" His fist connected with the hard bathroom wall, causing the old mirror to fall from it's perch and into the sink below. The mirror shattered and Rhett cursed quietly so as not to wake up the boys. He stood in front of the sink, naked and spent, staring at the blank space where the mirror once was. He just had to open his mouth, didn't he? Why had he said 'I love you' to him? Did he love Link? He picked the broken shards of glass out of the basin of the sink and threw them away in the small waste basket beside the toilet. He took the fluffy green towel from the metal towel rack and wrapped it around his trim waist, his mind racing with what ifs. What if Link didn't feel the same way Rhett did? What if Link came back to California only to say it had all been a big mistake? What if Link didn't answer if he called him?

  
He sank down on his bed and put his head in his large hands. His fingers weaved through his damp hair as he sighed. He closed his eyes and let the images of the dark haired man fill his mind. From the first moment he saw Link, he knew he was something special. What made him fall for the young stranger? He thought back to that first night, of the nervous guest, of the scared eyes and shy demeanor. What had made him decide to talk to Link? To keep him in the group? He could have just as easily let him turn around and walk back out the heavy metal door and out of his life. What made him so special? Rhett let out a content sigh and laid back on the small bed as he thought about that night. How he had felt when Link smiled for him. It was like that smile was created just for Rhett. He had done everything he could to get Link to smile that way for him again. And he had. Rhett had noticed that Link didn't smile like that for anybody else. His eyes didn't sparkle when Autumn talked to him. His face didn't light up the room for anyone else...right? Rhett shook his head to clear the memory. A smile doesn't mean anything. He thought about all the things they had in common and all the things he had said to make Link laugh. He thought back to the week following their first meeting, how excited he had been to see Link again. How he hadn't been able to get the brunette with the big blue eyes out of his head. He remembered all things he had planned to say to try to get Link to smile and laugh and...shine. He felt his ears grow warm at the memory of Alex's playful teasing. _"He's cute, Rhett. It's no wonder you're smitten."_ He had been smitten. He'd never tell Alex he was right, though. He didn't need that kind of an ego boost.

  
All this was well and good, but it didn't answer the question that was gnawing at Rhett. Was he in love with Link? It seemed like it should be such a simple yes or no answer. When he had met Jessie, he fell in love at first sight. She was this shining beacon, smiling wide at her locker on the first day of Freshman year. He knew that she would be his, no matter what. But with Link, it wasn't so obvious. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a dream of that first day of school. _He walked the halls, high fived his buddies and slapped his teammates on the shoulder. There, standing at a locker, surrounded by brace faced, acne riddled, barely even teenaged teenagers was a dark haired beauty. His eyes were the color of the ocean Rhett and his family had visited that summer. His smile was big and bright and pure. It was Link. He looked younger, but still like the Link that Rhett has come to know. Young Dream Link had sported the floppy hair and big glasses Rhett recognized. Rhett approached the dream boy and reached out to touch him. He wanted him to be real so badly. Dream Link morphed suddenly into the Link that Rhett met that night at the rec center. Rhett touched the man and whispered, "I have loved you forever. Since before I even knew you existed. You found me. You found me. You...me..." Rhett blinked and they were no longer in a school hallway, but rather outside the home he shared with Jessie in Lillington. Rhett leaned forward to kiss the man and when he drew back, Link's azure eyes were replaced with angry brown eyes. His voice cracked and changed to a feminine southern drawl. "You don't love him. You don't know what love is. He could never love you." The eyes turned back into their natural soft blue and sparkled._

  
Rhett awoke with a start. The dream had confused him. What did it mean? "It was just a dream. Dreams don't mean anything. " He looked at the clock. 4AM. It was too early to wake the boys and he couldn't leave them alone in the apartment while he was downstairs in the cafe. Instead he pulled on some sweatpants and went to the living room. Once there he sat down with a pad of paper and a pen and began to write, occasionally strumming the old acoustic guitar he had once played daily, but now sat primarily as a decoration. A monument to his life in North Carolina. That guitar had seen many a moonlit night around the campfire as it played old country songs while the crackling embers hissed in the background. Words poured from his pen onto the yellowed paper. Words from his dream resonating in his head. He had to put his feelings for Link into words and music. Even if he never spoke to him again after the unfortunate verbal word vomit, Rhett wanted Link to know how he felt. Hopefully, Link would feel the same.

  
-

  
Link awoke early Saturday morning to the alarm on his cell phone chirping away. It vibrated on his chest, the heat from the battery warming his naked skin. Link had fallen asleep with his phone on his chest and the shirtless picture of Rhett open on the screen, burning the image of Rhett's shy smile, curious green eyes and smooth tan skin into Link's memory. He had slept surprisingly well considering he was in a hard hotel bed and his thoughts racing. He looked at his clock, 6:30 AM. He'd have plenty of time to get showered and dressed before meeting his client, a young author and internet persona, at a coffee shop several blocks away. John was one of his first clients when he first moved to L.A. four years ago and had become not only a client, but something between an acquaintance and a friend. John had sent flowers with his condolences to Christy's funeral. They had been beautiful flowers. Christy would have loved them.

  
Link stripped off his dirty clothes and turned the shower on, letting the water get burning hot before stepping in and washing himself according to the routine he developed as a teen. He lost himself in his thoughts while the water pelted at his lithe body. Rhett couldn't have meant what he said, he was just caught up in the moment. That kind of thing happens all the time, at least, it happens all the time in movies. So if Rhett didn't really love him, if it was all a misunderstanding, why did Link feel so let down? Was it because he wanted the words Rhett hastily blurted out to be true? Did he want Rhett to be in love with him? Could he return the feelings? What if Rhett didn't feel the way Link felt? What if, when he returned to California, Rhett confesses it had all been a big mistake. What if Rhett didn't answer the phone when Link called? Soap slid down his forehead and into his eyes, the stinging bringing Link out of his thoughts and back to the situation at hand. He rinsed his eyes out and rubbed them on a hard hotel towel until they were red and raw. He quickly finished up in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, shaving, doing his hair just so, and checked the time on his phone. 7:25. He dressed in a nice red button down shirt and a pair of skinny khakis, cuffed a bit at the ankle. He threaded a brown leather belt around his waist and tied a white bow tie around his neck. Lastly he slipped on a pair of brown oxfords and put his laptop bag over his shoulder and across his midsection.

  
Link arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes before eight, ordered a large coffee with cream and sugar and sat at a table to wait for his colleague. He saw the tall blonde man quickly step into the bright shop and pushed his glasses up his nose before setting his gaze on Link. He waved and smiled a dorky smile as he got a coffee, black.

  
"Link! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" John sipped his coffee and hissed at the temperature.

  
"I've been getting by." Link smiled a small smile and opened up his laptop, ready to crunch some numbers and settle some outstanding account issues.

  
"How has everything been since...well." the blonde man asked, sincerity in his voice. "Have you and the kids been doing okay? I meant to call but the new book had me so busy and the kids, you know..."

  
Link sighed and began telling his friend about going to therapy, how his therapist suggested group counselling. He told him about Rhett, his eyes sparkled and his voice grew excited with every new detail, but then narrowed with worry as he voiced his concern over what Christy would think. "I'm just waiting for a sign, you know. I want to know that it's okay to have these feelings for him." He absentmindedly fiddled with the wooden coffee stirrer.

  
"What kind of sign are you expecting, Link? The skies to open and angels singing? Everything happens for a reason, man. Why question everything? Fate brought you together, pure and simple. Hey, do you have a pen so I can take some notes?"

  
Link nodded and opened a small zipper on the inside of his bag and rummaged around. He didn't find a pen, but instead a small piece of notebook paper, folded several times and creased hard.  
"What's this?" Link asked, knowing John wouldn't have an answer. He unfolded it and read the faded note. It was dated two months before the move to Los Angeles.

  
_'Link,_  
_Whatever you decide to do in life, I will love you and support you through it. You'll never know what you'll miss if you don't follow your heart and do whatever makes you happy. I love you with all my heart and soul._  
_Yours eternally,_  
_Christy.'_

  
The dainty looped handwriting faded into the paper and memories came flooding back to Link. He had been offered an amazing position at an accounting firm in Los Angeles, but he was afraid to make that leap and go for it. Christy had tucked this note into his coat pocket one morning before he left for his job at the tax refund kiosk at the mall. He had read the note and knew that it was a sign that he and his family would make it in the big city together. He had slipped the note into his bag and unfortunately forgotten about it. The brunette gasped and looked up at John with watery blue eyes.

  
"This is it. This is the sign I've been looking for!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Link!


	18. 99 Miles to L.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! As promised! It's my birthday today so here is my birthday gift to all of you. Thanks for reading my story and making me feel wanted.

"I'm sorry, John! I..I have to go! I'll email you later!" Link quickly shoved his laptop in it's carrying case as he stood up. He gulped down the last of his coffee, now lukewarm and weird, shook his collegues hand and dashed out of the bright coffee shop. His feet pounding on the pavement hard and he ran back to his hotel, a taxi would have been quicker realistically, but his brain was clouded with realizations and expectations. He pushed his way through the hotel's rotating doors and waved to the desk clerk, a perky young blonde with ruby red lips and too much eye shadow who had relieved the petite island girl with the pile of beautiful braids of her lonely night shift, and nearly knocked over an elderly couple as he rushed into the shiny elevator. "Oy! Watch where you're going, you Shmegegge! Lousy little pisher..." the old man waved a sun spotted, wrinkled fist at Link as the elevator doors sealed shut. Link was too lost in his thoughts to react to the Yiddish name calling. He bounced from one foot to the other as the elevator ascended to the fifth floor, Link's floor. He was out of breath by the time he finally got his key card to work in the overly complicated door latch. He pushed though the door and sat on his bed. He ran a hand through his wind blown hair and took a deep breath. He dialed a familiar number and took a deep sigh.

  
"Hey, Richard. Yeah, no. I met with John. Well, actually I had to cut the meeting short. I have an...an emergency back home and I need to reschedule all my appointments. Yeah, I know. Look, I'm sorry. It's a family emergency, I need to get back as soon as possible...Richard...that's not fair. You can't fire me over a family emergency. Fine. Yeah. Okay. Thanks for the opportunity all the same..." Link disconnected the call and stared at his phone for what felt like ages. He hadn't expected that to happen. As it turns out, there was an incredibly important celebrity looking to do business with the firm and Link had just cancelled on her. He had just gambled with his job and lost. Hopefully when he returned to California and confessed his devotion to Rhett, it would be reciprocated. Link didn't want to think about what he would do if he lost both his job and Rhett in the same day. He packed his bag and booked an overpriced seat on a non-stop flight back to L.A. and was checked out of the hotel and in a Taxi on his way to JFK International Airport within an hour.

  
-

  
Rhett woke the boys at half past eight and had them dressed and fed by nine. He hadn't quite figured out what to do about the boys while running the coffee shop. He had been away from them for so long, he had become set in the routine of being a business owner. He was afraid to leave them alone in the apartment, partially because he thought they were still too young to be alone for that long and partially because he was afraid Jessie would find out and he'd have to deal with Child Services and risk them taking his sons from him for good.

  
Shepherd wasn't very thrilled about having to spend the whole day in the boring coffee shop with a bunch of grown ups doing boring grown up things, so Locke helped his father haul down the old tube TV that Rhett hadn't gotten around to throwing away, as well as the gaming system that was currently hooked up in the living room and set it up in Rhett's small office. Shep was overjoyed at the idea of spending all day playing video games. "All day?! Really, dad? Mom never lets us do that! She says it'll rot our brains!"

  
"Don't get used to it, Bub." Rhett smiled as he ruffled his younger son's curls. Locke's cheers of success pulled Shepherd away from his father's affectionate hair tousling and to the glowing screen, souped up race cars adorning the screen and garish music blaring from the cheap speakers. He walked out into the shop and closed the solid wooden door behind him. Having his boys back with him where they belonged made him feel lighter than air. The reality of his current situation with Link brought him back to Earth. He felt like he had bricks tied to his large feet that dragged him back to the ground and to the reality that faced him. He had felt a wave a panic rush through him when he awoke to see no messages from Link. 'He's just really busy with clients, that's all.' 

  
As the day moved along, he started to feel anxious again. Link should have texted him by now, that is, unless Link was freaked out by the post phone sex confession. That had to be it. He had scared Link away. Link hadn't even been away for a full day and Rhett felt he had already fucked up. How was he going to make it an entire week with Link ignoring him?

  
The shop was pretty busy and Kevin, Rhett's part time and weekend employee, was bouncing off the walls with excitement. It was an open mic night that night. Kevin was always in charge of organizing them and setting up and tonight was a big night for the Old Corner Coffee shop. A bunch of local musicians were coming to play that evening, including his girlfriend. Word of the open mic show had spread to the college campus nearby and the word of mouth was bringing lots of new customers into the shop. Customers were coming in and asking about what time the performances would start _(6pm),_ if anyone could perform _(of course, dude!)_ and what kind of equipment would be provided _(we have a few mics and an old piano. You supply the rest.)_ Rhett could sense his young employee's excitement and approached him. "Hey, man. Looks like you're gonna have quite a turnout tonight!" Rhett slapped the boy's shoulder and smiled.

  
"I'm so excited, man! And this is going to look great on my college extra credit courses! " Kevin smiled wide and looked up at his tall boss. "Would you perform for us tonight?" The crew had begged Rhett to perform at an open mic night since they overheard him crooning along with Johnny Cash one evening in the kitchen. He had blushed a deep crimson when he heard them applauding him. He had thought he was alone, his singing for his own pleasure.

  
"Actually, yeah. I wrote a song that I'd like to test out. It's not very good, I mean. I wrote it this morning so it's pretty rough but..." He rubbed at his left elbow nervously.

  
"Yeah! All right! Hey guys! The boss-man is gonna sing tonight! Call up Alex and Eddie! They'll want to hear this!" Kevin cheered and high fived Chase.

  
"Hey Lizzie, can I ask you a huge favor?" Rhett wandered over to the petite blonde with a shy smile on his face.

  
"What's up, Boss?" She wiped her hands on her apron and turned to look at him, his big eyes pleading.

  
"I know it's not actually part of your job description, but do you think you can watch the boys tonight? Their bedtime is 8 and they need to be cleaned up and fed..." He hated asking for help. He had only had the boys for two days and he was already asking for a babysitter.

  
"Of course! I'd love to!" She hugged her boss and went back to finishing up the prep for the dinner crowd. Rhett smiled and began arranging the dining area to accommodate the makeshift stage as Kevin set up the sound system. It was going to be an interesting night indeed.

  
-

  
Link was seated between a sweaty, overweight businessman and a paper thin model type woman with smooth skin and long blonde hair. In an effort to ignore his seat mates and the sickly grunts coming from the clearly agitated man and the model's constant preening and primping in a tiny compact mirror, Link set upon daydreaming about Rhett. He played every single scenario in his head, Rhett embracing him with arms wide open, kissing him deeply. Rhett shoving him away with disgust. Rhett leaving him behind in L.A. as he takes the boys back to North Carolina. Rhett morphing into an alien-like creature and going back to his home planet. Okay, even Link had to admit that one was far-fetched. He couldn't help it, when he was nervous, his brain went to the weirdest places. He sighed and tried to close his eyes to rest. He had a six hour journey ahead of him and it wouldn't benefit him to be so anxious. He took one last look at the shirtless selfie of Rhett before turning his phone off for the duration of the flight. He leaned back and put on the airline headphones, intent on quieting his racing thoughts with last summer's blockbuster comedy. He could do this. He just had to get through the next few hours. No big deal. He'd be back in Los Angeles by 7 PM, back to his neighborhood by 8 and hopefully back in Rhett's arms by 8:30.

  
Link awoke to the Captain's monotone voice on the loudspeaker. The plane had landed and was waiting to unload it's weary passengers. He patiently waiting his turn to disembark and as soon as he made it off the plane, he was running back to his minivan that he had parked in the long term lot. He looked at his watch, 7:30 PM. Rhett should still be at work, helping the crew prep for Monday.

  
He turned up the radio and a long forgotten favorite played crisply through the speakers. _"Keeping my eyes on the road /I see you/ Keeping my hands on the wheel/ I hold you/ 99 miles from L. A./I kiss you, I miss you/Please be there..."_

  
He chuckled to himself. It always seemed like his van had the perfect soundtrack for the pivotal parts of his life. He drove fast albeit cautiously down the freeway until he reached the exit that would lead him to Old Corner Coffee. Would Rhett be there? Would he want to see Link? His grip on the wheel tightened with every stoplight. He could do this. He was going to do this. He was going to tell Rhett tonight, come hell or high water.

  
-

  
Rhett was amazed at the crowd that had gathered in his tiny little shop for open mic night. Rhett had said he'd perform last, in case he chickened out or people decided to leave. The previous performers were all amazing. He was especially taken by a male/female duo whose voices meshed perfectly. He was certain they'd make it big one day.

  
"Are you ready, Rhett?" Kevin whispered to his boss. Rhett nodded and with his long strides, was at the makeshift stage in no time.

  
"Uh, hi everyone. What a great turnout tonight, huh? Let's hear it for all the other performers! Weren't they great? Anyway my name is Rhett, this is my coffee shop and, uh, this is a song I wrote for a special person in my life. I was hoping I could test it out on y'all first before I you know, embarrass myself in from of them too badly." The audience chuckled and whistled in encouragement. "Here we go. Ahem. It's called 'It Is You I Have Loved' ready? One, two. One, two, three..." he began to strum chords, unsure at first but by the time he opened his mouth, his fingering was solid and his voice rang deep and true. He sang with his eyes closed, each verse filled with more emotion the the one before it. As he belted out the final stanza, he heard the bell chime on the door signifying either a new customer or a departing one. " _It's no more mystery/ It is finally clear to me/ You're the home my heart searched for so long/ And it is you I have loved/ It is you I have loved/It is you I have loved all along."_

  
Rhett opened his jade eyes as he sang the final words only to be met by shining blue eyes staring back at him. Everyone else faded away as Rhett's eyes fell on the only man standing in the room. Link was there. Standing before him, hearing Rhett's love filled song. Rhett sat his guitar down and stepped into the crowd, arms outstretched. Link was here. In front of him. His lips quivering and big azure eyes searching into Rhett's green ones.

 

"Rhett...I. I...I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used were Albert Hammond's "99 Miles to L.A" and Dana Glover's "It Is You(I Have Loved)" yeah. The song from Shrek. I know it is a hokey song but bear with me, try to imagine it as an acoustic song...(it's actually really pretty that way...)
> 
> Don't forget to check me out on tumblr! http://cattacodinosaur.tumblr.com/


	19. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is mostly just some sexy goodtimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, darlings. Here is some poorly written sexy stuff.

Rhett pulled Link toward him, one large hand cradling the base of his head, the other on the small of his back. "Link..." he breathed, barely a whisper. He touched his forehead to Link's and connected his jade eyes to cerulean ones, searching. Beneath his large hands, he could feel Link's labored breaths and racing pulse. Link was here, in his arms. How? Why? What did it matter? Link was here and staring up at him over his large glasses, his lips slightly pursed and oh so kissable.

  
"Are you going to kiss him or not?" a voice from the crowd called out, resulting in the rest of the audience whistling and cheering.

  
"Yeah? Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Link smiled, running his thumb over Rhett's cheek.

  
Rhett slid the hand that had been cupping the base of Link's head forward and around to Link's chiseled jawline. His fingers lightly danced over the soft, smooth skin. He lifted them and raised them to Link's forehead, gently pushing the floppy raven hair out of Link's eyes and softly pressed his lips to the sweet skin of his forehead.

  
"You call that a kiss? This is a kiss!" Link giggled and took the larger man's face in his small hands and pulled him in, connecting their lips. Rhett, in a bid to regain his composure, wrapped both his arms around the small man's narrow waist and guided him in closer, their chests touching. Rhett felt light fingers dance through his hair, right above his ear. He groaned deeply and felt Link smile into his mouth, laughing.

  
"You're such a dork!" Link's eyes sparkled as he pulled away, resting his long fingers on Rhett's shoulder. Wishing the soft fabric of his cactus sweatshirt wasn't blocking the feeling of skin on skin.

  
The crowd whooped and cheered for the impromptu show of affection and Rhett's cheeks reddened, the realization of what they all witnessed finally dawning on him. The crowd finally came back into focus as he looked out on them. Everyone was standing in ovation, clapping and whistling. Regulars cheering for the fact that their favorite shopkeeper had finally found love. New customers clapping for the romance that seemed straight out of a Hollywood love story. Coworkers slapping each other on the back, whispering about how long it took and settling imaginary bets.

  
"Why are you here? I thought..." Rhett started, having put a safe distance between his lips and Link's. He held Link's smaller hands in his.

  
"I...it's a long story, but I got the sign I had been praying for." Link spoke softly, almost to himself.

  
"What about your clients? All the meetings you had?"

  
"Well, I told my boss I had an emergency and had to fly back to L.A., so he fired me."

  
"Link! You lost your job...because of me! I can't let that happen. Call your boss up and apologize, get on the next flight back to New York..." Rhett ran a large hand over his beard, his eyes wide and full of worry.

  
"Rhett. Rhett, baby. I didn't lose my job because of you. I gave up my job for something so much better. You are what I want. I want to be where you are. I can always find another job, but I can't find another Rhett McLaughlin, even if I wanted to." He stood on his toes and kissed Rhett's cheek, whispering in his ear "I am crazy about you..."

  
Rhett's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of Link's warm breath on his ear. He growled low and weaved his fingers through Link's, pulling him between the crowd and through the heavy wooden office door. He shut the heavy door with ease and locked it as he simultaneously pushed Link against it, mouth on mouth, hands searching, feeling. He pushed his large body flush against Link's trim one and let his left hand explore Link's side. He could feel his ribs beneath his shirt, those hips that Rhett couldn't get enough of, his soft thigh. He grabbed at Link's thigh and pulled it up, Link taking the cue and wrapping his calf and ankle around Rhett's waist, never once allowing their lips to part ways. Rhett smoothed his hand over Link's plump ass and moaned. God, it felt so perfect in his hand. Link gasped, thereby breaking the contact between their bruised and reddened lips. Link stared into Rhett's stormy eyes with want. He brought his foot back down to solid ground and placed both hands on Rhett's expansive chest, pushing him backwards to the hated love seat. He pushed Rhett down onto the uncomfortable piece of furniture and grinned stupidly. Rhett looked up at the man he loved and licked his lips. Link was untucking his red dress shirt. He begin to fiddle with his white bow tie when Rhett opened his mouth and growled. "Leave the bow tie on."

  
"Oh, you like the bow tie, do you?" Link smirked and began to unbutton his top. He slowly slid it off his shoulders. Rhett gasped as those amazing collarbones exposed themselves to him. He felt his chest tighten, as well as his already tight blue jeans. Fuck. How was it possible that one person could make him feel so undone, yet whole all at once. His tiny tongue darted out to re-wet his already moist lips as he watched Link slide the dark leather belt from it's loops and drop it to the floor. His fingers began to dance over the button and zipper of his khakis when Rhett protested. "Let me, please." Link grinned as Rhett weaved his fingers through the now empty belt loops and pulled him closer. Rhett gently laid his hands on Link's tiny waist, tracing shapes into them with his thumb, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin. The sounds of pleasure escaping Link's mouth urging Rhett on. He deftly unbuttoned Link's ever tightening trousers and grabbed the zipper in his small teeth, guiding it down.

  
"Jesus! Rhett!" Link had never had anyone unzip his pants in that manner before and it turned him on, having Rhett's mouth so close to him. Link felt Rhett slide his pants down over his hips and down his thighs, leaving him standing before Rhett in just his dark boxer briefs and a white bow tie.

  
"Gosh, Link. You are so beautiful." Rhett placed his lips on the warm skin below his bellybutton and trailed a line of small, peppery kisses down to Link's waistband. He slid the fabric down Link's legs and ran his hands over Link's bare thighs, to his exposed ass. Fuck. He took Link in his mouth, gently at first, just the tip. He licked around the swollen, red head and down to the base, teasing with his tongue. His left hand tickling the cleft of Link's ass, his right hand cupping Link's balls. Soon, he had as much of Link as his small mouth could handle inside him. He could feel Link's gasps of pleasure every time Rhett moved. Fingers here, a tongue there, oh. Rhett slid one large finger past the tight ring of muscle and heard Link gasp. "Do that again, baby..." He licked Link's cock, base to tip as he pulled his finger out and slid it back in, wiggling it around inside. Soon a second finger, then a third joined. Rhett thrusting his fingers with every gasp Link made.

  
"Okay, baby. Sit back." Link pulled himself from Rhett's wet lips and stepped out of his pants and shoes, leaving them in a pile by the desk. Rhett whined at the lost contact and briefly worried that he wasn't doing 'it' properly and Link wasn't enjoying himself. The wave of panic subsided when he felt Link opening his jeans and pulling them down and off those mile long legs. He watched as Link discarded the clothing and climb onto the loveseat, one long, trim leg thrown over his lap. Warm lips attacked his neck as their swollen cocks rubbed against each other. Rhett moaned deep and guttural. Link shifted and now Rhett's engorged dick was resting between Link's ass cheeks, tickling the sensitive skin there.

  
"Oh Rhett. I want you..." Link gasped into the soft space where Rhett's neck met his shoulders.

  
"The lube..it's upstairs..." Rhett choked out in disappointment.

  
"Fuck it. I can't wait. " Link spit on his hand until it was wet enough to satisfy him and he grabbed at Rhett's cock, slicking it over with his warm saliva. He knew it was a bad idea and it was probably going to hurt like hell but right now, he wanted this and only this.

  
"Are you sure..." Rhett didn't want to hurt Link.

  
"I'm so fucking positive right now, baby." Link kissed Rhett deeply and hovered his prepped and perky ass over Rhett's precome and saliva soaked cock. He lowered himself down slowly and gasped as the head breached the ring of muscle.

  
"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck me..." Link groaned as he continued to lower himself down.

  
"Oh baby, you feel so good. Damn. Fff....uck!" Link had gone as far as he could. He could feel Rhett's labored breathing and racing heart. He felt Rhett twitch inside him. Slowly, he began to raise himself up, pulling Rhett out, only to lower himself back down.

  
"Link! Oh, fuck, baby, fuck!" Rhett cried out as Link began to find his rhythm. Soon, Link was bouncing on Rhett's cock, gyrating his hips until Rhett's dick grazed Link's prostate.

  
"Oh! Right there, baby!" He threw his head back and Rhett felt another wave of want course through his body. Link looked so good like this, so free. The sweat trickling down his neck, his shaggy dark hair damp and pushed back and away from his eyes. His head thrown back in ecstasy, neck long and exposed. His lips swollen and flushed. His skin seemed to glow. He grabbed at Link's hips and lifted him, shifting their bodies so now Link was beneath him on the loveseat, hair spread out and eyes as blue as the sea glimmering up at him. He lifted Link's long legs over his shoulders and slammed himself into the smaller man. He slid in and out, muscles squeezing around his shaft. Link's cries of pleasure spurning him on every time he came in contact with the small bundle of nerves inside his lover.  
"I'm gonna come, Rhett. Please." Link gasped as he groped at Rhett's freckled shoulders.

  
"Come for me, baby." Rhett thrust into the smaller man again and soon felt a warm liquid dripping down his chest, the look of love and release on Link's face sending him over the edge.  
He purred as his seed shot out of him and into his love. He collapsed onto Link's chest, his cheek buried in the soft, sweaty curls of dark hair and sighed. "I love you so much, Rhett." Link kissed the top of Rhett's disheveled hair.

  
'I guess maybe this loveseat isn't so bad...' Rhett thought before kissing Link's chest softly.


	20. Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link spends the night and meets the boys.

Rhett awoke to an empty bed and the warm, nutty smell of coffee wafting through the apartment. He groaned as he rolled from his side onto his back, resting his right arm behind his head. His left hand spread out on the wide expanse of his bare chest. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to him, warming his cheeks and making his lungs ache. After the impromptu, yet incredibly exciting lovemaking in his office last night, Link had accompanied him upstairs; clothing rumpled and bow tie askew. Lizzie had raised an eyebrow over her vintage glasses, but said nothing beyond "the boys are all tucked in and fast asleep, boss." She winked at her giant employer before silently sliding out the door.

  
Memories flashed through Rhett's mind. Memories that warmed his whole body and sent signals of wanting straight to his loins. Memories of Rhett grabbing Link's face with both hands and pulling him into a frenzied kiss. Hands everywhere. Clothing flying off their bodies. Eager hands touching sensitive skin. Link naked beneath his large frame. Both of them fighting for dominance between rumpled sheets. Link's cat like teeth nipping at his neck, his lips, his hips. Rhett groaned quietly and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed, blindly grasping for any article of discarded clothing. He managed to find his faded blue jeans, inside out and flung out into the furthest corner of his bedroom. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to locate his sweatshirt. It had been the first thing stripped of him the night prior. Perhaps it was in the living room? Rhett couldn't be bothered to remember such trivial pieces of information. He wanted his memories to be of touching sweaty skin and breathy words of love between gasps of pleasure. He slipped out the door of his bedroom and quietly padded his way down the hall. As he entered the kitchen, the smell of coffee was almost too strong to ignore and his mouth watered at the mere thought of a piping hot mug. Standing at the counter with his back to Rhett was Link, clad only in Rhett's discarded cactus sweatshirt. It was baggy and long on Link's lithe frame. The hem came down mid-thigh and when Link raised his arms to open a cupboard to retrieve another mug, the fabric just barely contained his perky ass.

  
In two long and silent steps, Rhett was behind Link. His head bent low to whisper in his ear, hidden behind shaggy dark hair, his long arms slid slowly around Link's small waist. "Good morning, Beautiful." Rhett purred into Link's ear and he felt Link shiver.

  
"Gosh Rhett. You startled me!" Link turned to face Rhett. He didn't look startled to him. He looked sexy. His cerulean eyes were hooded with sleep. His mouth turned up in a cheeky grin.

  
"You sure do look good in my sweatshirt, baby." Rhett looked down at Link. He rubbed the hem of the sweatshirt between his thumb and fore finger of his right hand while his left hand settled on the soft skin and muscles of Link's outer thigh.

  
"I was cold and it looked so comfy and warm. And it smelled like you..." Link stammered, distracted by Rhett's touch. "Here, I'll give it back..." Link struggled to remove the shirt.

  
"I want you to keep it. I mean, if you wanna take it off, that's fine too..." Rhett leaned into Link's neck and gently kissed him.

  
"Oh, gosh. Rhett!" Link gasped out. "We have to be quiet. The boys..."

  
Rhett sighed. He knew Link was right. He quickly stole one last kiss from Link's plush and swollen lips before grabbing the empty mug and pouring a generous amount of coffee into it. He moaned in satisfaction.

  
"Damn fine cup of coffee, Neal. Damn fine."

  
"Twin Peaks, man? Really?" Link laughed.

  
"What? It was a good show, brother!" The two erupted into a fit of giggles. It wasn't a particularly humorous moment, but that didn't matter to them. The laughter extinguished any sense of awkwardness that lingered in the room.

  
"You should really put some pants on, Link. " Rhett wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes.

  
"What? You don't like the Winnie the Pooh look I got going on?" Link stuck out his tongue and wiggled his hips as the older man lost his composure in another fit of giggles. "Stop it, man. We're gonna wake up the boys. "

  
Link looked around the apartment, shushing him. "I'm going. I'm going. But first I wanna show you something..." Link lifted up the shirt to expose his semi hard cock and quickly pulled it back down before winking and running back to the bedroom.

  
"Whoa! That is not fair, dude! Wait up!" Rhett sat his mug of coffee down on the counter and took off after the smaller man. Before he could push himself through the closed door, Link swung it open and slid his hand around Rhett's neck as he pulled him into the bedroom and quickly closed the door behind them. Link stood before Rhett completely naked, one hand placed on his hip as the other lazily fondled his burgeoning hard on.

  
"Damn it, Neal. You're a tease. C'mere." Rhett reached for his love, only to have him giggle and scamper off to the other side of the room.

  
"I'm gonna get you..." Rhett growled and lunged. Link once again ducked away from Rhett's grasp. Link smiled wide and ran a hand through his raven hair. Rhett was closing in. Link had nowhere to go. Rhett had him backed up against the wall. "You're mine now..." Rhett managed to get a hold of Link's tiny waist with both his hands. Link giggled and squirmed under Rhett's large hands. "You got me. What are you gonna do to me? " His eyes twinkled as he looked up at Rhett.

  
"I'm gonna make you get dressed, but first..." Rhett lowered himself in front of Link and kissed his hips lightly before turning his attention to Link's cock, now fully erect and wet from pre-come.

  
"Oh-okay..." Link gasps as the warmth of Rhett's mouth envelopes him.

  
-

  
The two men not only managed to fool around, but also get cleaned up and properly dressed for the day before the boys awoke. Rhett had decided to spend that lazy Sunday morning making french toast for the boys to wake up to. Link swooped in beside Rhett as he placed the first piece of hot toast on a platter and grabbed it.

  
"Careful, man. It's screaming hot!" Rhett warned as Link passed the piece of toast from one hand to another.

  
"I can't help it. You're french toast is so good. Remember when you made it for us at my place? I hadn't eaten that well in ages!" Link took a bite and moaned in pleasure.

  
"If I'm being honest, I wasn't paying attention to the food that day. You looked way too good that morning." Rhett saw Link blush and opened his mouth to continue, but instead saw two sleepy blonde boys wander out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

  
"That smells so good, Daddy." Shepherd said between yawns. "Can I have a glass of milk?"

  
Locke noticed Link first and looked at him with curious eyes. Rhett cleared his throat. "Locke, Shep. I want you to meet someone. This is Link. He's my..." Rhett grasped at what to say. "He's my friend." Locke looked at Link with quizzical eyes, then to his father and back to Link. "Are you dating my dad?" Link sputtered and choked on his toast.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Rhett asked his boy with a hint of panic in his voice.

  
"Really, dad? It's so obvious." Locke rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of milk. Shep rolled his eyes too. He had no idea what was going on, but if Locke was going to roll his eyes, so was he. Rolling your eyes was fun.

  
"You're smiling, Dad." Locke stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
"I smile all the time, son."  Locke rolled his eyes again. Old people were so clueless sometimes.

  
"That's the same kind of smile from the wedding photos of you and Mom. It's the kind of smile that goes into your eyes and shines out of your skin. I see it all the time in movies. You haven't smiled like that since I was little. " Locke shrugged and shoveled a mouthful of warm bread in his mouth.

  
"Also, Daddy. You guys are holding hands." Shepherd didn't even look up from his plate. Rhett looked down. Sure enough, Link's smaller hand was entwined with his.

  
"Okay fine. You guys are right. Why did I end up with such smart, observant children?" He sat himself down at the kitchen table and looked hard at his boys. "Are you okay with this? Does this bother you at all?"

  
"Why would it bother us?" Locke placed another bite in his mouth and looked back at his father calmly.

  
"Because. Well, because Link is a...a man. And so am I. "

  
"So? Do you love him?"

  
Rhett looked over at Link, who was leaning against the counter with his arms folded nervously across his chest. "Yes. Yes I do."

  
"And does he love you?" Locke looked over at Link. Link nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "More than anything."

  
"I think it's cool, Dad. I'm glad you met him."

  
"What about you, Shep? Does it bother you that Link isn't a girl?" Rhett focused his attention to his younger son.

  
"Girls are gross, Dad. " Shepherd rolls his eyes at his father and went back to his breakfast.

  
"Hey. What do you say after breakfast, we get ourselves around, swing by my place to pick up my kids and we'll go to the park?" Link clapped his hands together and grinned wide.

  
"You have kids? How many?" Shepherd asked with wide eyes.

  
"I have three. Lily, Lincoln and Lando. You and Lando are about the same age. I bet you'll get along great."

  
The boys quickly finished their meal and went to get dressed as Link helped Rhett clean up, both smiling with their eyes, love shining out of their skin.

  
-

  
The two men sat together on a worn out park bench as their combined children ran around in a game that sort of resembled tag.

  
"This is perfect, Link. I couldn't ask for a better day out." Rhett placed his hand on Link's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Absolutely perfect."

  
"Link?! Link is that you?" In the distance a woman's voice could be heard calling to men.

  
"Is that? Oh, shoot. It's Autumn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update. I'm not sure any of you noticed that is has been over a month since the last chapter. Between writers block, insanely uncomfortable summer weather and workplace drama, I haven't had much motivation. Let me know if you still want more. Also, check me out on tumblr. http://cattacodinosaur.tumblr.com/


	21. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys. Sorry it's so short.

The two men stood as the petite woman jogged toward them, waving a perfectly manicured hand in greeting.

  
"Oh, hey Autumn. What's up?" Link nervously shoved both hands into the rear pockets of his dark blue jeans.

  
"Hey yourself. I thought you were in New York until next week?" She crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her ruby lips.

  
"Oh, well I was...but I had this family emergency see, and well, now I'm home." He shrugged while not removing his hands from his pockets. He could tell she thought he was lying. "I swear."

  
"Sure. This looks like quite the emergency. What is Rhett doing here?" She gestured at Rhett, throwing her arm in the air. "Is he part of the emergency? I mean, really Link. If you didn't want to come to my kid's birthday party, you could have just said no. I'm a big girl." She threw her hand down in frustration. It slapped against her thigh with an angry clap.

  
"Autumn, look. It really isn't any of your business..." Rhett stepped forward. This was rediculous and he intended to put a stop to it.

  
"Who asked the Jolly Green Giant over here? I'm talking to Link." She spat. Rhett rolled his eyes. "Jolly Green Giant. Good one. You're making a scene. Link doesn't have to answer to you or anybody else. You aren't his girlfriend."

  
"Not anymore, I'm not. Not if he goes around lying about where he is and who he is seeing!" She turned her small nose up at the very idea.

  
"We weren't dating, Autumn! I never expressed any interest in you at any point since meeting you." Link sputtered. 'What the hell was happening?'

   
"But you always sat beside me at group! You asked me about my daughter! You complimented me on my shirt and let me give you my phone number!" Her eyes watered and she sunk down onto a nearby bench.

  
"Autumn, that's what people do when they are friends. We're not anything more than that. And I didn't lie to you. I was in New York. I met with a client before rushing back to L.A." Link sat beside her on the bench and picked at the chipped green paint.

  
"So then, maybe we could go out sometime?" She looked up at him with wet, hopeful eyes.

  
"Autumn, I..." but before he could let her down gently, her lips were pressed to his. She reached out to wrap her small hands around his neck when he pulled away from the closed mouth kiss. "Whoa! Autumn! What the hell was that?"

  
"Yeah, Autumn. What the hell was that?" Rhett supplied, fists clenched and anger boiling to the surface. Link was his to kiss.

  
"For your information, Rhett," she bit out, "that was a kiss. I know you haven't had one of those for a while so I wouldn't expect you to know what one looked like." Rhett could feel his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. He'd never hit anyone before, man or woman, and he was trying his damnedest to not start now.

  
"Autumn. Listen to me." Link begged. He moved to stand beside Rhett. "I don't feel that way about you. " He wrapped his hand around Rhett's right fist and felt it release and intertwine with his long fingers. She stared at him long and hard with wet eyes before they drifted down to the clasped hands in front of her. Link smiled sheepishly and shrugged at her once again.

  
"Wait...you're wife is barely buried and you're off sleeping with another man? What kind of creep are you?" She stepped back with disgust.

  
"The same creep who you wanted to sleep with you." Rhett shot back, squeezing Link's hand.

  
"Ugh, you're both fucking gross! It's no wonder your wife left you, Rhett. And you?" She points a questioning glare at Link, "what kind of person would do that? I bet your wife is rolling in her grave. It's a good thing she can't see what you are doing or it'd kill her all over again. And what about your children? They shouldn't grow up with two homos." Rhett felt Link slide his hand out of his. He turned to face Link, but he was already gone.

  
"Aww. Poor baby. Probably gonna go cry on his wife's grave." Autumn made a fake boo hoo voice and laughed.

  
"Autumn. You are such a bitch." Rhett replied calmly before turning on his heels and calling for the group of children to come with him. He found Link sitting in his mini van. He was buckled up and the engine was idling. Tears streaked his cheeks and his usually bright eyes seemed dulled.

  
"Kids, get in the van. Link, baby, don't think about Autumn." Rhett slid into the passenger seat and rested his large hand on Link's knee. "But what if she is right? What if Christy knew what was happening?" He sniffled and looked in the rear view mirror at his three children, all spitting images of their mother.

  
"Daddy? Mommy loves you. No matter what. She'd want you to be happy." Lily slid her hand over the driver's seat and rested it on her father's slumped shoulder. Link covered her hand with his and sighed deeply. "You're so much like your mother sometimes, Lil. I love you. I love all of you." He turned to face the five small faces behind him.

  
"Even me?" Shepherd giggled.

  
"You bet, Shep. Whaddaya say we go get some ice cream?" Link put the car in drive as the children cheered in the back. He looked down at the large hand resting on his knee and smiled. Everything he ever needed was with him now. He looked up at Rhett, who was staring at him fondly. "What's the matter with you? What are you smiling at?" Link asked, a smile creeping up on his face.

  
"I'm just so amazed."

  
"Amazed? Why?"

  
"I can't believe I ended up here. With you, like this. This is everything I ever wanted." Rhett squeezed Link's knee and smiled.

  
"Well, fate sure does have a funny way of bringing people together, doesn't she?" Link mused as he pulled into the stony driveway of a mom and pop ice cream parlor.

  
Rhett responded with a sweet kiss. "She does. She really does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. But really, it's just the beginning for them. Thanks for reading and enjoying this. I love you guys so much for making me stick with it and see it through. I hope it wasn't too terrible. 
> 
> As always, come see me on tumblr. http://cattacodinosaur.tumblr.com/


End file.
